Revenge of the Groomsmen
by HikaruHitachiin1957
Summary: Hikaru and Haruhi were a happy couple until one day she suddenly breaks up with him, and Hikaru has been taking it hard. Two months later Hikaru and Kaoru get an invitation to Tamaki's and Haruhi's wedding. Now they're conspiring to halt the wedding so Hikaru can reunit with his true love Haruhi.
1. Invitation

**Ok so the first part of this chapter, they're breaking the 4th wall. I just want to warn you guys so you don't get confused. Enjoy the new story.**

* * *

"Turn." A policewoman said.

Kaoru turned to the left, they took his picture, after they were done he faced forward.

"Geez, look at me, and I thought my yearbook photo sucked." He said.

"Yah, we do look bad." I said.

Kaoru and I were in black and white ripped up tuxes. Our hair was a mess and we were covered in dirt. We had name plates around our necks.

"Man, this tux doesn't look good on anybody." I said.

The police woman took a photo of me. "Turn."

"Turn, what if I don't want to turn? Who's gona turn me, you?" I said obnoxiously. "How about you turn this."

I was about to flip her off, but she stopped me. "Quit it Hitachiin, or you're going to be in here for a lot longer."

"One thing you should know about me, I have a little problem with the authorities."

"Turn." She said again.

I huffed and turned to the left and she took my photo.

"Ok, face forward."

I glared at her and faced forward.

"Kaoru's my twin brother." I said.

"We're almost inseparable." We said insync.

"And that's Mei over there, sweet innocent Mei." Kaoru said.

"Ha!"

"Ok, not that innocent, but I still feel really bad for dragging her in here."

Mei was wearing a ripped up pink puffy bridesmaid dress, her blonde hair looked like a rats nest.

"I don't, she was into the plan since the beginning." I said.

"Well we did this for Hikaru." He said.

"Well, that was the idea anyway." I said.

"You know what, I better explain." Kaoru said.

I smirked. "We're groomsmen."

"Well except for Mei, she's a bridesmaid."

All three of us started walking to the interrogation room.

"We're not the nice ones who love the groom like a brother and want him to help him on his special day, no." I said.

"We're more like the avenging angels that are going to give what's coming to you types of groomsmen." Kaoru said. "You know what, you're coming up in the middle of things, maybe I should back up a bit, say ten years."

I glared. "So you can meet the third member of our brotherhood."

* * *

Ten years ago we met Tamaki Souh when we were second years in middle school. Then two years later, we met Haruhi Fujioka, the first girl I loved, but of course instead of dating me, she had to date Tamaki. But two years ago they broke up and Haruhi and I started dating. We were such a happy couple, and I was about to propose to her. I bought a ring and everything, but about two months ago she broke it off, like she was forced to breakup with me. We were at the lake, where I was going to propose, but at the end of the date she started crying. I asked her what's wrong, she said we had to break up, she didn't tell me why though. She then kissed me and left. I took the velvet box out of my pocket, I started to cry, then I threw the ring in the lake.

Now here I am, sitting on the couch in Kaoru's and my penthouse, eating tart flavor frozen yogurt and watching chick flicks. I put the spoon of yogurt in my mouth.

"I love you." The man in the movie said.

"Liar!" I threw an empty cart of frozen yogurt at the TV.

"Hikaru, are you screaming at the TV again?" Kaoru yelled from the kitchen.

"Maybe?" I yelled back.

Kaoru walked into the living room, he sighed.

"You're still watching that movie, that's like the tenth time you watched this movie today.

"So?"

"So? Yesterday you watched The Fault in Our Stars multiple times, and now you're watching?"

"Time Travelers Wife, my favorite movie." I licked the spoon.

"And look at all these empty frozen yogurt cartridges everywhere, if you keep eating like this, you're going to get fat."

"I'm not fat!"

"How much weight have you gained in the past two months?"

"None." I growled.

Kaoru gave me a look.

I sighed. "Three pounds."

"And you don't want to gain anymore."

I huffed. "No."

"So stop eating all that frozen yogurt."

I glared at him. "Half of these are yours."

He put a hand on his stomach. "Yah and now I'm starting to gain weight."

I just played around with the melting frozen yogurt in the cartridge with my spoon.

Kaoru sighed sadly, walked up, ruffed my dark brown hair and sat next to me.

He grabbed a half eating cartridge of yogurt and a spoon. "You're still pretty upset about Haruhi aren't you?"

I nodded. "If you're going to tell me to get over her and move on, you should save it."

Kaoru leaned back into the couch. "Don't worry, I'm not going to say that, by the way she broke up with you, and didn't even tell you why, that was pretty harsh."

"Yah, like she was forced to break up with me, or something bad would happen."

"You threw the ring in the lake right?"

I nodded and started slightly stabbing the cartridge. "Yah, and I hope that happy french couple enjoy their wedding."

Kaoru chuckled. "Yah, I still can't believe that happened, and the way you said described his reaction was priceless."

I sighed. "Yah."

Kaoru stopped chuckling and looked at me sadly.

"I wonder where Haruhi is?"

"I don't know, she won't answer our calls and texts."

I looked down, my bangs covered my eyes. I started to feel depressed.

"Maybe she found another man?" Kaoru said.

An arrow went through my chest.

"Or maybe she cheated on you and felt guilty, so she left."

Another arrow.

"Or maybe she got pregnant with another man's baby."

Another arrow, and now I'm dead.

I stood up. "I'm going out." I started walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" Kaoru asked.

"Somewhere." I grumbled.

"Well you don't drink, so you're not going to a bar."

I grabbed the doorknob and just stood there.

Kaoru gave me a look. "Are you going to Yogurtland again?"

I glared at the door. "No."

"Hikaru, God forbid if you go there, I will run you over with the neighbor's truck."

I groaned and looked back at him. "Well what am I going to do? I don't drink because I can't swallow stupid carbonation, and also getting drunk is stupid and dangerous." Tears started burning my eyes, I sniffed. "I don't know what to do."

Kaoru put the yogurt cartridge down on the table and got up and walked over to me. He put his hands on my shoulders. He smiled sadly. "Hey, come on, let's get out of here and get some real food."

I sighed. "Ok."

He took his hands off my shoulders. "Ok, so what do you want to eat?"

"Italian."

Kaoru smiled. "Ok, let's go then."

We cleaned up the apartment and I put on my shoes and grabbed my coat. Kaoru and I exited our apartment and took the elevator down to the lobby. We exited the building and got in our car and drove to the restaurant. When we got there we exited the car and went into the restaurant.

"How many?" The host asked.

"Two." Kaoru said.

The host nodded and took us to our table. We took our seats and started looking through the menus.

"See, isn't this better than sitting at home, watching sad romance movies, and eating frozen yogurt?" Kaoru said.

I slightly smiled. "Yah, thanks for getting me out of the house."

He smiled back. "You're welcome."

We ordered our food and drinks and just sat there talking for a bit.

"So, are you feeling any better?" Kaoru asked.

I nodded. "Yah, a bit."

The waiter brought our food and we ate it. We paid our bill and drove home. When we got to our apartment building, we exited our car and walked into the lobby. The door man named Luke looked at us.

"Hey Hikaru, Kaoru, you two got some mail."

We looked at him weird.

"Mail, at this hour?" Kaoru asked.

Luke shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, it was delivered by a couple men with trumpets and a man holding an envelope on a pillow. They asked if they could go up to your guy's apartment, but I said you weren't home." He pulled out a white envelope with a shiny gold cereal with a TS on it. "They wanted me to give this to you."

I took the envelope from him and thanked him. Kaoru and I looked at him.

"Who's it from?" Kaoru asked.

"Let's see." I opened the envelope and started reading it. "We would like you to join us on Saturday, August 15, at two o'clock in the afternoon at the Souh's mansion for the wedding of Tamaki Souh and…"

My eyes widened, the invitation fell from my hands.

Kaoru looked at me. "What is it, what's wrong?"

Kaoru walked up and picked up the invitation.

His eyes widened in shock. "Tamaki's and Haruhi are getting married."

* * *

 **Hey guy's, I hope you like this new story. I know it's kinda different then my other stories, but I'm trying something new and I hope you guys like it. This story was inspired by the abc movie Revenge of the Bridesmaids, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	2. Dreadful Meet Up

"Ah!" I screamed.

I was furious, I was now in the parking lot of our apartment building with a bat, hitting a car.

"Is he still out there?" Luke asked.

Kaoru nodded. "Yep, he's been out there for an hour, just hitting that car."

"Good thing my uncle owns a junkyard, or he might of killed some random people on the street."

"Don't be silly, Hikaru would never do that, the most he would do is kill Tamaki. Anyway thanks for calling your uncle by the way."

"No problem, he was on his way anyway."

Kaoru looked at him confused. "Why was he coming anyway?"

"What, this job is stressful with some of the snobby people that live here. I need to do something to release all that built up stress." Luke walked back to his desk.

Kaoru walked outside and stood in the empty parking space next to the car I was hitting. I continued to hit it, I sprayed painted a poorly drawn picture of Tamaki's face on the hood of the car. I hit the face so many times that half of his face was dented beyond repair.

I hit Tamaki's face. "You freakin bastard!" I hit it again. "I thought we were friends!" I hit the side of the car. "Why would you take the only girl I ever loved?!" Tears started falling down my face. I hit the car again.

Kaoru sighed. "As much as I'm mad at Tono."

I pointed the bat at him. "Don't you dare call him Tono, he doesn't deserve to be called lord!"

Kaoru sighed again. "Ok, as much as I'm mad at 'Tamaki' and I love watching you beat up that old car, I don't think the car can take anymore."

I hit the car one last time, then looked at Kaoru. Hitting the car took a lot out of me, I was panting.

"Come on, let's go back to our apartment, tomorrow let's go out of town and get the wedding out of your head."

I sighed, tears started to burn in my eyes again. "Kaoru, no matter what we do, it won't cheer me up, nothing well. I'm going to be single forever."

Kaoru looked at me with a sad expression. "No you won't."

"Yes I will, I'm going to be a 95 year old virgin with a lot of dogs. I'm going to be a crazy old dog man!"

Kaoru gave me a look of disdain. "Now you're just acting like Tamaki."

I glared and pointed the bat at him again. "How dare you say the one that shall not be named."

Kaoru looked at me confused. "Voldemort?"

I gave him a look and put my arm down. "You know what I mean."

Kaoru sighed. "Come on, it's worth a try, let's just get out of town."

I sighed also. "Fine, I guess I can try."

Kaoru smiled sadly. "Ok, now give that homeless man back his bat."

I sighed again and walked over to the homeless man.

I handed him his bat. "Sorry for taking your bat."

The homeless man snatched the bat from me, then quickly waddled away. I walked back over to Kaoru and we started walking back to our apartment building.

"Ah! What happened to my car?!" A man said.

Kaoru and I turned around.

My eyes widened. "I thought you said there was a junk car?"

"There was." He pointed to another beaten up car. "That must be it."

We looked at each other.

"Hurry back inside before he sees us." I said.

We quickly ran inside and took the elevator to our floor and ran into our apartment. I just went into my room, flopped on my bed and hugged my pillow. I started to cry, and I kept crying until I fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning arrived and Kaoru and I were packing our bags for our trip.

"So where are we going anyways?" I asked.

"Back home." Kaoru replied

I gave him a look. "That's not really a trip."

"I know, but it's out of town." He looked at me. "Come on, we haven't seen mom and dad in almost a year."

"Yah, because she kicked us out because none of us wanted to take over her or dad's business."

"I know, but we still need to visit them, she might of kicked us out, but she still gives us money till we get a good job, and the job want might take a while."

"Hey, being an actor isn't that bad. It's a lot more fun than being a fashion designer." I clenched the shirt I had in my hands. "I almost got the lead role to that show, but of course the director's kid got it." I growled.

Kaoru zipped up his suitcase. "Well if you're done ranting, hurry up and finish packing, our driver is waiting for us."

I sighed and looked at Kaoru. "You don't even care about my career do you?"

"I do, I would like to be an actor to, but we just have to get going before our driver gets mad at us, again."

I finished packing and zipped up my suitcase. We left our apartment and took the elevator to the lobby. We then went outside, gave our drivers our bags and got into the limo. Our diver put our bags in the trunk and then we were on our way home.

* * *

The drive home was about an hour because of traffic. When we got home, the driver opened the door and we got out of the car. We grabbed our suitcases and went into the house.

"Mom, dad? We're home." Kaoru said.

Mom came in from the living room. "Hikaru, Kaoru, welcome back." She hugged us. "So did you guys change your minds about my offer?"

I smiled. "We're not joining the family business mom."

She winked. "It was worth a try."

"We're going to put our stuff in the room we're going to stay in. We'll talk after we unpack." Kaoru said.

Mom nodded. "Ok, we can go get brunch together after you guys settle in."

We nodded, grabbed our suitcases and walked upstairs. We walked to our old room and opened the door and walked in. I set down my suitcase and flopped on my bed.

"I forgot how comfortable these beds are." I said into a pillow.

Kaoru unzipped his suitcase and started putting his clothes away. I took out the invitation from my pocket and looked at it.

"I still can't believe she's marrying him, after all we've been through."

Kaoru gave me a sad look, then walked up to me. He plucked the invitation out of my hand.

"Let's not think about the wedding." He placed the invitation on the dresser. "Now start getting unpacked so we can go to brunch and get your mind off of things."

I sighed and got up, I unzipped my suitcase and put my clothes away. After we were done, we went downstairs to meet up with mom, then we got in the limo and drove to brunch.

* * *

"So how's life Yuzuha? It's been awhile since both our families got together." Mom's friend Mabel said.

Mom smiled. "Life's good, I'm working on a new fashion line that I think well be another huge hit."

We were just in a restaurant eating brunch with one of mom's friends and their family. I wasn't really paying attention, I was just twiddling my fork around until Mabel asked me a question.

"Oh Hikaru, you're in a relationship right? How are things going between you two?" She asked.

I sadly smiled. "Oh, uh, we broke up two months ago."

Mabel's smile disappeared. "Oh, sorry, I didn't know."

My eye started to twitch. "And you want to know what else. She's marrying her ex boyfriend, yep. After being in a happy two year relationship, she's going to marry him!"

Everybody but Kaoru stared at me in shock.

Kaoru wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Can you excuse us for a bit please?"

"Sure." Mom said.

Kaoru and I got up, Kaoru tugged me outside and walked past the tables, we stood under a tree.

I sighed. "Sorry about what I did in there. It just popped out."

"That's not why I pulled you out, I just needed some air. Also being in a room full of old people makes me think of myself in 30 years…. and prunes." He took a sip of his drink.

"I wonder if she was seeing him when we were together, but I can't see her as a person who cheats though." I sighed.

"She did cheat on Tamaki with you though." He took another sip of his drink.

I glared at him. "No she didn't. She broke up with and he didn't believe that she was serious, and when we started dating, he blamed us for cheating though." I growled.

"Let's just go back and…"

"Hikaru, Kaoru Hitachiin, is that you?"

Our eyes widened.

"Please don't tell me?" Kaoru said.

"Please don't let it be him." I said.

We turned around and saw Tamaki Souh on the porch with Kyouya and two other guys...

Tamaki smiled, he waved us over. "Come here guys."

"We better go over there." Kaoru said.

I glared. "No, I'm not going over there." I growled.

"Come on, if we don't go he's going to keep bugging us." He started dragging me towards Tamaki.

"No let me go." I tried to tug my arm away. "I'm not going to talk to his fu… Hey Tamaki, what's up?"

Kaoru pulled me up in front of Tamaki.

"I'm wonderful, I can't believe I'm getting married to the love of my life."

My eye twitched in anger.

"So are you guys coming to my wedding?"

"I'll rather come to your funer…"

"We'll love to, we just need to see if we're free." Kaoru said with a fake smile.

"Ok, oh let me introduce you to my groomsmen." He pointed to the three people next to him. "Of course you know Kyouya, and these two are name Cody."

"But I spell it with a C." Cody said.

"And I spell it with a K." Kody said.

"Some people get confused."

"But not us, right Cody?"

"Right Kody."

They just laughed to each other.

I slightly glared at them. "Oh my god."

Kaoru just kept on a fake smile, and looked over at me. "Just hold out a bit longer."

"Hikaru, Kaoru, is that you?"

Kaoru and I turned around and saw Mei.

"Mei?" We said insync.

We walked up to her.

"Hikaru, I heard the big news, congratulations on the wedding, I knew you would finally had the guts to propose to her." She smiled.

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Um about that."

Mei smile wider. "Oh there she is, Haruhi." She waved over at her.

Kaoru and I looked over to where Mei was looking at and saw Haruhi walking by. She looked so beautiful in the mint green sundress she was wearing. She slightly smiled and waved back, but when our eyes met, she stopped waving, a sad expression appeared on her face and she looked away.

"There's my beautiful bride." Tamaki said as he wrapped his arm around Haruhi and kissed her.

"Aww." The Cody's said insync.

I looked down, my bangs covered my eyes.

Mei looked confused. "Well, that's new."

"Excuse me for a moment." I walked away.

"I better go with him." Kaoru started following me. So he doesn't destroy another person's car."

Mei looked at us walk away. "Wait what?" She then followed us.

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope you like this long chapter, during the end I had a bit of trouble writing, but I hope you liked it. I loved typing today because it was raining and I could listen to the rain, ah so peaceful. It's been too long since its rained, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	3. The Hitachiin Twins are Back

I was sitting on a branch of a tree, using a butter knife to carve a small branch into a knife.

I held it up to my face. "Hmm, think this can go through someone's heart?"

"Hikaru he's a human, not a vampire, of course it will." Kaoru said. "Hikaru come down, you've been up there for twenty minutes, mom's probably worried about us?"

"No, I'm not coming down, just leave me alone." I huffed.

Mei ran up to us. "There you guys are…. Hikaru, what are you doing in a tree?"

"Planning my suicide, which one sounds better? Jumping off this tree and landing on my head, or use my jacket to hang myself with?"

"Hikaru, you're over reacting." Kaoru said.

I glared at him. "No I'm not, you've never been in love, so you shouldn't talk."

"Well actually."

"Never!"

Kaoru sighed and rubbed his temples, he felt a headache coming on.

"God please help me now." He said.

We heard laughing, I looked down and saw the Cody's. I groaned.

The Cody's looked at us.

"Holy smokes." Kody said.

"What's wrong?" Cody asked.

"Uh…" Mei and Kaoru looked at each other.

The Cody's looked at them confused.

"You know what, Hikaru just found that he signed up for a phone plan that doesn't have texting." Kaoru said.

"Yah, three years." Mei said.

The Cody's gasped.

"Oh, you should've asked me." Cody said.

Kaoru looked confused.

"Yah, Cody knows the best phone plans." Kody said.

"I do, but Kody knows the best places to get frozen yogurt anywhere."

Kody nodded.

"So let me get something straight, one of you guys fill in what the other one doesn't know?"

The Cody's smiled and nodded.

Kaoru put on a fake smile. "That's pretty fantastic."

The Cody's continued to smile.

"Well, if we need frozen yogurt, we'll call you then."

The Cody's nodded and walked away.

Kaoru walked back to the tree and looked up at me. "Hikaru, come on get down already, I want to go home."

"No, I'm never coming down." I grumbled.

Kaoru looked at Mei.

Mei sighed. "Ok, I'm on it."

Mei walked away for a bit. I was about to ask where she went, but then something hard hit me on the back and pushed me out of the tree. I fell to the ground with a thud, I glared up at the tree and saw Mei standing in the tree.

"Mei what the hell?!"

"What? You wouldn't get out of the tree." She said, she then hopped out of the tree.

I sat up and rubbed my left arm.

"So why is Haruhi marrying Tamaki, didn't they break up two years ago and she started going out with you?"

"Yah they did, but we don't know what's happening either." Kaou said.

I got up, I looked back over to the restaurant and saw Tamaki and Haruhi sitting together. He had his arm around Haruhi and she had her head on his shoulder.

Tears started burning my eyes again. "Kaoru."

He stopped talking to Mei and looked at me. "Yah?"

"Let's go home, I'm tired."

Kaoru nodded and looked back at Mei. "We'll see you later Mei."

We then walked back to where our mom was.

* * *

It was later that evening and Kaoru and I were at our parents' house, we were sitting on the couch drinking grape juice in wine glasses.

"I still can't believe Tamaki's dating Haruhi. What does she see in him anyways?" I took a sip of my drink.

"His face, I hate him, but you gotta agree that he's handsome." Kaoru said.

I scoffed. "We're a lot better looking than him."

"I heard it was a business transaction." Our dad said.

We jumped at our dad's voice, Kaoru started choking on his drink.

"Wait a business transaction?" I asked. "Did you hear something at brunch?"

"I really shouldn't say anything." He said.

Kaoru handed him his drink. "Have a drink dad."

Dad took his drink.

I gave him a cute smile. "Daddy?"

"Well three months ago the Souh's bought the apartment complex that Haruhi and her father live in."

"What?" Kaoru said in shock.

"Well the old owner ran through her third husband's money and was having trouble finding number four." Dad said.

I nodded. "Gold digging is a young person's game."

"And the Souh family is loaded and when they heard that the complex was for sale, so they bought it. Yuzure decided to raise rent and the Fujioka's couldn't afford it. Haruhi had to get a job, but that still wasn't enough. Haruhi and her father were about to get evicted from their apartment, but Yuzure made a deal with them. If Haruhi married Tamaki, he wouldn't throw them out of their apartment. So Haruhi said yes, so her father and her wouldn't live on the streets." Dad said.

"Honey, help me with this design please." Mom yelled from her home office.

Dad got up and gave Kaoru back his drink. "Well I better go help your mother before she gets angry." He walked to her office.

"He's blackmailing her into marriage." I said in shock.

Kaoru snickered. "It's good to see traditional marriage is alive and well."

"That son of a bitch." I growled.

"That's an insult to bitches, and their sons." Kaoru took a sip of his drink.

"You know what, I'm totally over the wedding, yep, totally over it."

"You cried in the bathroom, didn't you?"

"So much, I literally made the bathroom underwater."

Kaoru grabbed the juice bottle. "Here take this." He poured some juice for me. "And I'll get some more for me." He poured more juice for him.

* * *

We were now in our room watching a movie.

"I mean, we were perfect for each other. Why did she have to take Mr. Souh's deal, she could of stayed with us." I said.

"What about her father? We may live in a penthouse, but I don't want to live with her father, no offence to him though." He took a sip of his drink.

"We could of bought him a house, and let him pay rent that he could afford. Like Haruhi and I were meant to be together, and now she's marrying Tamaki, my heart is going to be broken forever." I grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. "And all the romance movies are a lie, the couple stumbles around for two hours and miraculously five minutes before the credits roll, they realize they're meant to be together." I got up from the bed. "That's not how life works my brother."

"I know, that's why I'm still single." Kaoru said.

I picked up the empty juice bottle. "Exactly."

I started walking out of the room, Kaoru followed me, we walked downstairs to the kitchen. I opened the refrigerator and took out another bottle of juice, I opened it and poured some for us.

"Ugh, I could just kill him." I growled.

"In another dimension, I have a feeling you already did." Kaoru took a sip of his drink.

"I would freakin high five myself if I went to that dimension."

Kaoru got some food from the fridge and opened the containers. "I would too. Anyways, what are we going to do about you and Haruhi?"

"I say we go full bore SWAT team and break up Tamaki and Haruhi." I said.

"Ok, no more juice for you." Kaoru took my glass away.

"No I'm serious, right?" That's what Will Smith or Matt Damon or any of those less hotter than us action guys would've done. We sneak into the Souh's mansion, we bust stuff the hell up."

"What are we gonna do, disguise ourselves as German officers?" Kaoru joked.

I gave him a serious look. "Exactly."

Kaoru gave me a look. "I was joking."

"And I wasn't."

Kaoru chuckled. "All right. What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm saying we wear the uniform of the enemy, groomsmen." I said with a slight smirk.

"He already has groomsmen."

"Ok, then two of them 'have a little accident.' Kaoru, if anyone deserves to be knocked down a couple of pegs, it's Tamaki. I had one love in my life…."

"What about me?"

"The one thing I loved romantically in life, and Tamaki took it. Are you really gonna let him get away with that?" I said.

"Do you really think we can take down Tamaki? And do you think we can stop the wedding?" Kaoru asked.

"We can do anything. Why? Because we're sophisticated babes from New York. No we're not, but we're the Hitachiin twins and that's close enough."

Kaoru smiled. "Alright, I'm starting to like it." He handed me my drink. "Tamaki's going down."

I took my drink. "Yes."

Kaoru and I raised our glasses.

"The HItachiin brothers are back." Kaoru said.

"Yes."

"To love."

"To me."

"To defeat the Third Reich."

We laughed and clinked our glasses together and took a sip of our drinks.

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I just want you guys to be aware that I'm going to Georgia technically tomorrow for my cousins wedding, so I might not be able to post, but I will try to write on the plane, because my mom decided to be cheap and get us the cheapest flight, which has no TV or movie, tiny seats, and no food, yah it's going to be a boring flight. But I'll try to post, but don't get mad if I don't post, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957 **


	4. New Groomsmen

Kaoru took a bite of his frozen yogurt. "Mmm, boys you are so right, this is the best frozen yogurt in town."

"Told you." Kody said.

"Aren't you glad you called us?" Cody said.

I looked at them. "So glad." I took a bite of my yogurt.

"We owe you Codys." Kaoru looked at me. "We really owe them."

We started making our way to a table.

"Yah, but um, what can we give them, that they don't have?" I said.

"Hmm?"

We all sat down at a table.

"Well, how's it at the house, you guys getting along with Yuzure?" I asked.

The Codys looked at each other a little worried.

"It's ok." Kody said.

"Yah, not that bad." Cody said.

"Codys, come on, we're yogurt pals now, share." I slightly smirked.

They looked at each other.

"We can't do anything right." Kody said. "He's always on our case, and he treats us like we're big dopes."

Cody nodded. "Can you believe that?"

Kaoru looked at me. "This is how we can help them."

I looked back at him. "You mean our secret Yuzure tip?" I took in a sharp breath through my teeth. "You're right, he always liked us."

"Really?" Kody asked.

"Look guys you got to understand, Yuzure is under a lot of pressure right now, wedding and everything."

"Uh-huh." Both Codys said.

"Is he drinking?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes, constantly." Cody said.

"That's what happens."

"Yah, here's the trick. When he's drinking, tell him to slow down." I said.

"Like, in front of everyone?" Kody asked.

I shrugged my shoulders and smiled. "That's the only way it works." I took a bite of my yogurt.

"What we used to do is we would count his drinks and then we'd let him know." Kaoru said.

I nodded.

"He'd always thank us in the morning." He added.

The Codys looked at each other.

"We can do that." Kody said.

"Yah, we could." Cody said.

"Do it, you'll be golden." I winked.

"So how's the frozen yogurt?" Kaoru asked.

"It's really cold." Cody chuckled. "If I eat it too fast my brain freezes."

"How can you tell, not like there's anything up there." I whispered.

We continued to eat our frozen yogurt.

* * *

We left the yogurt shop and now Kaoru and I were walking back to our car.

"The trap is set." Kaoru said with a smirk.

I smirked back. "Their poor frozen brains never stood a chance."

"Well, they should've learned from Tamaki to not mess with the Hitachiin twins, or bad things will happen, that's how the world works."

Kaoru smirked dropped, I looked at what he was looking at and my eyes widened.

"Oh my God, they're towing my car!" Kaoru yelled.

We started running towards his car.

"No! Hey!" We ran up to the man. "Hey what are you doing?!"

The man pointed at a no parking sign.

I scoffed. "Where did that come from?"

"Been up there for about three year's sir."

"Ok, well, we didn't know because we don't live here anymore." Kaoru said.

He gave us a look.

A police car pulled up, the window rolled down revealing a woman. She had brown hair that was in a ponytail, her sun glasses covered her eyes.

She looked at the man. "Hey Doug, how's it going?"

She got out of the car.

"Living the dream Lilly. How about you?" Doug said.

"I'm good." She looked at us. "Who are they?"

"Some guys that think just because they don't live here anymore, they can park in a loading zone."

Kaoru and I glared at him.

She looked at us and laughed a bit. "Doug, can I talk to you for a bit."

Doug walked over to her and they whispered to each other.

Doug walked back to Kaoru's car. "My mistake."

We looked at him confused.

"Turns out you can park here if you back in town to see your parents." He detached Kaoru's car. Kaoru and I looked at each other, then back at them.

"I think I found the right girl for you Kaoru." I teased.

Kaoru glared at me.

Lilly walked over to us. She smiled. "Hi."

"Hi." We said back.

"So, uh, how did you do that?" I asked.

"I pulled a thorn out of his paw a few years back, or I'm a cop and Doug owes me a favor."

We chuckled a bit at that.

"So why did you do that? You don't even know us." Kaoru asked.

She pulled down her glasses to reveal her grey eyes. Then she pushed them back up.

"It was my to flirt with you and get your attention." She said in a fake old fashion dramatic voice.

Kaoru smiled. "Oh, really?" He asked sarcastically.

"Nah, I just saw you two at the restaurant and heard you might be going to the wedding. I'm one of Haruhi's bridesmaids."

"What?" Kaoru and I said.

"Yah, I'm one of Haruhi's childhood friends, didn't she ever mention me?"

I thought for a bit, then snapped my fingers. "Yah, Lilly Shapiro, I remember Haruhi talking about you awhile back."

"Oh." She flipped her hair. "I feel honored." She sighed. "Well I better get going. Be sure to read all our small signs ok?"

We smiled. "Ok."

She nodded and walked back to her car and drove off.

* * *

The Cody's were at the Souh's mansion doing an interview about the wedding for a wedding magazine.

"My father's great grandfather built the Souh mansion with his own two hands." Tamaki said. "Oh, Mr. Stewart, it would be such an honor to have it grace the cover of your magazine."

"Now, I'm just writing the article Mr. Tamaki. I can't guarantee you a cover." Stewart said.

"Well, I see there are no weight restrictions on the grooms you feature." Yuzure said. "That tux must've taken all the silk in England that year."

"That's the Governor's son you're referring to." Stewart said.

"He has a lovely complexion." Yuzure said.

Tamaki slightly nodded, and Stewart went back to writing. Yuzure turned his head and looked at Kyouya.

Kyouya sighed and put on a fake smile. "Did you know Mr. Stewart that all the groomsmen are living here at the Souh's mansion right up until the wedding? And staying at such a magnificent home, why, it's like living in a fairyland." Kyouya's eyebrow twitched.

Tamaki and the Codys smiled and chuckled. Yuzure closed the magazine.

"More sherry, anyone?" Tamaki asked.

"Oh, yes, I believe I will." Yuzure said as he picked up his glass.

The Codys looked at each other.

"Number three." Kody said.

"I beg your pardon?" Yuzure asked.

"Oh, that's your third glass of sherry."

"Actually it's his fourth. He had a little nip in the kitchen, but I think that was scotch." Cody said.

Tamaki's smile disappeared.

"What are you doing?" Yuzure asked.

"Helping." Cody said.

"We know you're under a lot of pressure, and we certainly don't want to see you get hammered like you did Wednesday night." Kody said.

"When you fell in the duck pond." Cody added.

Stewart was now intrigued.

"And told the gardener your hedges needed trimming." Kody said.

"So we'll be here, counting your drinks every day and night, when you really go to town."

The Codys smiled.

Yuzure gave a smug look. "Oh, how thoughtful of you."

Stewart started writing down notes.

Tamaki chuckled nervously and made Stewart stop writing, he looked at the Codys.

* * *

The Codys sighed.

"I think those guys gave us bad advice." Cody said.

They looked at each other.

"Boy, I think you're right." Kody said.

Then the taxi they were in drove away, out of the Souh's mansion.

* * *

We were sitting in Tamaki's living room. He called us over to talk.

"I have a feeling you guys heard about what happened to the Codys."

"I know, how rude of them to do that to your father." I said.

"I know right, I wonder how they got that idea in their head to do that?" Kaoru said.

Tamaki sighed and put his head in his hands.

"I don't know, but now I got to look for two other groomsmen and quickly."

Kaoru and I just sat there, I started whistling.

Tamaki looked up, then smiled. "I have an idea, how about you two be my new groomsmen?"

Kaoru and I gasped. "No way, of course we will."

Tamaki squealed. "Great."

Yuzure walked in.

Tamaki looked at his dad. "Oh dad! Fantastic news! Hikaru and Kaoru agreed to be my new groomsmen."

Yuzure gave a fake smile. "Great."

We smiled back at him, the plan was working great, and it has only started.

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry for the wait and the hort chapter, I hope you like it. has been frustrating me for the past couple of days because I'm checking on the views and it says I'm not get any, yet I'm getting reviews, is anyone else having that problem. But the pictures are staying up though, hopefully they'll stay up, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	5. Morning Report

Kaoru opened the door to the room we'll be staying in.

"Ok, here we are."

We walked into the room.

"Got cherubs?"

"There's one thing I learned in life, you can't have too many cherubs." I said.

We started unpacking.

"Alright, Sarge, we're behind enemy lines. What's next?" Kaoru asked.

"Why you asking me, and why is this room so pink. Looks like a fairy threw up in here."

"Well to answer your first question is because you're the plotter, and for the second one…. I don't know?"

"Alright, so break up the couple. Break up the wedding couple." I gasped. "I got it! You sleep with the groom."

Kaoru gave me a shadow king glare.

"Ok, I guess that's off the list then." I gasped again. "How about you sleep with Haruhi?"

"Why do all your plans have me sleeping with someone? Is that how you see me?"

"A little bit."

"And wouldn't you prefer you sleeping with Haruhi instead of me?"

I blushed darkly. "Let's change the subject."

"Hey you brought it up."

"Yah, and now I'm changing it." I picked up a newsletter.

"I wonder where Mei is, probably somewhere far away shopping." Kaoru said as he took a bite of candy and spit it out.

"No, she's in the Persimmon Room." I said.

Kaoru smiled. "How do you know?"

I showed him the newsletter I was looking at. "Oh, it's right here under 'Room Assignment' in the Wedding Party news." I gave him the newsletter.

He looked at it. "Why is Mei the only bridesmaid that's staying here?"

"Haruhi probably couldn't take her anymore." I said.

"Or, she's helping Tamaki with his tux." He looked at the cover of the newsletter. "Of course. A home published newspaper about your very own wedding. Guess who made the cover?"

"Lord Voldemort?"

"Close, it's Tamaki."

"Hey, they got the same face, so I was close." I said.

"Yah, you're right about that."

* * *

We started making our way downstairs.

"You know, I really think we're over thinking this. If we want to get Haruhi and you back together, well let's just get you two back together. We can fix you up a bit."

"Hey!"

"I can boost your confidence and then throw you two in a room together. You two were cooking before."

"Ew, that sounds gross."

"Come on, let's turn up the flame a little bit, and then I do not have to sleep with anyone."

"You ok with that?" I looked over to my left. "Oh behold. The Persimmon Room."

Kaoru smiled. "Yes." He knocked on the door. "Mei?" He whispered.

Mei opened the door and gasped. "What are you guys doing here? How'd you get in?"

"We're the new groomsmen." Kaoru smiled.

"Really? Does Yuzure know?"

"Yes, he does."

We all looked right and saw Yuzure standing down the hall. He started walking towards us. "Is there something wrong with your room boys?"

"No, I just wanted to check out the Persimmon Room." I said.

"It clearly stated in the newsletter that lights out is 11 p.m." He said.

"A curfew, are you kidding me?"

Kaoru chuckled nervously. "By which he means, 'yes sir.'"

"Good night then, Mei." Yuzure said.

Mei looked over at Yuzure. She then looked at us.

"Good night." She closed the door.

We started leaving.

"It's off to bed." Kaoru said.

"Yep." I agreed.

Yuzure blocked our way. We stopped and looked at him.

"I know why you're here. I know exactly what you're planning. You think being groomsmen is a little game. You're just here to laugh at our expense." Yuzure said.

"No, we take what we're doing here very seriously." Kaoru reassured.

"Yah, like we're on a special mission or something."

"This wedding is happening soon, I expect you to honor the sacred trust that Tamaki has bestowed upon you. We do understand each other, do we?"

We nodded.

"Yes good, Well, I'm glad we've had this little talk. Now you two boys get to bed." He started walking back to his room. "You need your beauty sleep, especially you Hikaru."

I glared at him and tried to charge after him, but Kaoru stopped me.

"No, no, no." He said.

"Ok, ok." I turned around.

Kaoru sighed in relief. I then turned back around and tackled Kaoru.

"I hate you." Kaoru growled.

"I love you too." I said.

* * *

It was the next morning and Kaoru and I were in bed sleeping. Then the door opened and Tamaki came in humming Bugle Reveille. We opened our eyes and glared at him.

"Rise and shine sleepy heads. Extra, extra, read all about it. You two made the front page." He handed us a newsletter. "Look, 'Old pals join groom fun'. Now breakfast is in half an hour on the east porch. Yum, yum. Then at 8 o'clock gentlemen, it's time to turn on the charm because Wedding Bells of the South magazine will be here for interviews and photos. Then at eleven, oh, get ready." He imitated a drumroll. "Your first tux fitting. Oh, and there's so much more after that. You two need to get moving, ok? Let's go. Chop, chop, bye." He then left the room.

"He keeps this up, this is gonna need an obituary page." I threw the newsletter and got comfortable in the bed again.

Kaoru sighed tiredly and put the newsletter on his face.

* * *

The magazine was taking photos of Tamaki and Kyouya. Kyouya was making up a sappy story about them being longtime friends and how he is honored to be his best man, with a fake smile on his face.

Kaoru and I were sitting at a dining table outside waiting for breakfast.

"The funny thing is, he's happier than we are, even with that fake smile on his face."

Kaoru just smiled.

"Morning gentlemen." Mei greeted.

"Hey." Kaoru said.

Yuzure just kept pushing Mei to the photo shoot.

Kaoru and I just gave each other a look.

Tamaki walked up to us. "Ok, gentlemen. The better the interview, the more likely we are to get the cover. I hope you're both thinking of colorful anecdotes." Tamaki said smiling.

"Yah, that's what we're doing over here." Kaoru said.

"Yah, I tried a couple of jokes on the butler. Freakin killed." I said.

Tamaki laughed. "Oh, Hikaru, you're just a regular old Dane Cook sometimes."

"I have no idea what that is."

"But seriously, when it's your turn to be interviewed, please, no frowny faces, no sassy attitude, and remember, you are groom support. And, oh, dear God, please none of that other thing you do."

"Oh, you mean sarcasm?" I asked.

"None of that."

"Tamaki, I could never be sarcastic with you."

"Thank you." He then walked away."

I looked over at Kaoru. "Sassy?"

"He's not lying."

"Since when have I been sassy?"

"Since mom pushed you out of her." He said.

The waiter walked up to us with our food. "Here we are gentlemen. Eggs Benedict with a rasher of Applewood smoked bacon for Mr. Kaoru." He placed the food in front of Kaoru.

Kaoru and I smiled.

"And for Mr. HIkaru, spilt toast, dry, and soy bacon bits." He placed it in front of me.

I gave it a look. "This is split toast, what, that means somebody ate it already?"

The waiter was about to say something, but Yuzure stopped him.

"I'll take care of this." He said.

The waiter nodded and walked away.

"Hikaru, our groomsmen tux aren't going to impress in the plus sizes."

"But I'm not a plus size."

He put a hand on my shoulder. "And we think with a little work, you could lose ten pounds this week."

"But I'm only a medium, I only wear large shirts because I'm tall."

"We're also bringing a personal trainer for you." He said.

"If you do that, this house will go up in flames."

Yuzure looked at Kaoru.

Kaoru took a bite out of his eggs. "He's not lying."

"Also, Cody was like almost a foot shorter than me, are you calling me fat because I'm 5'11? Because if you are, I can't get shorter, that's like impossible. Unless you cut off my leg."

"That can be arranged." Yuzure said as he walked away.

"Man, that guy hates me. The Kody with a K was almost as short as the other Cody, and you get to eat that."

"Look, I know you don't want to hear this right now, but this is seriously this is the best Eggs Benedict I've ever had." He took a bite of it.

I glared at him, I then pointed over at Mei. Kaoru looked over at her and heard she was talking about how we were all good friends. I tried to take one of Kaoru's bacon's, but he caught me and slapped my hand away. I huffed.

The reporter walked up to me. "So you two are groomsmen right?"

"Is it ok if we asked you some questions?"

"Sure." I said.

"So, how does it feel, seeing Tamaki and Haruhi getting married?"

Kaoru's eyes widened, he looked over at me.

"Oh, uh, it's, um, you know, um." I got up. "Sorry, I have to be somewhere." I then started to run away.

"Hikaru." Kaoru got up and chased after me.

"Excuse me." Mei said and she followed me as well.

I passed a waiter while running, I ran back to him and took the Eggs Benedict from him and continued running.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter, I really hope this chapter gets reviews because my other stories don't. Ugh now I feel so needy. I just really like to read them, they make my day, anyway, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	6. Painful in too Many Ways

I was sitting in the garden trying to feed a rabbit some eggs.

"Come on eat it, I know it's not good for you, but I want you to leave Tamaki a big gift."

The rabbit just blinked at me and hopped away. I huffed.

"Hikaru." Kaoru shouted as he ran up to me with Mei.

"Are you ok?" Mei asked.

"Oh, I figured they'd ask me about Tamaki, but I do not think they would of asked me about Haruhi." I sighed.

"Look, it's gonna be ok. We're going to fix everything remember?"

"Yah."

Then a person with a lawnmower came by. Kaoru said something else, but I couldn't hear him.

I looked over at the gardener. "Excuse me!"

He looked over at me.

"We're trying to have a conversation! Can you wrap it up?"

The gardener nodded and turned off the lawnmower.

I smiled. "Thank you, you're a prince."

"What do you mean you guys are gonna fix everything?" Mei asked.

"That's why the Cody's are gone and we're here. We're going to stop the wedding so Haruhi and Hikaru can be together."

"But what if Haruhi doesn't want to be with Hikaru anymore?" Mei asked.

Kaoru glared at her. "Don't say that, he doesn't need to hear that."

But I already did and now I way lying on the ground groaning.

"See what you did now!"

"Sorry, it just popped out."

Kaoru looked over at me.

"I want to die." I mumbled into the ground.

"No, you can't do that. Spruce it on up boy. You gotta look pretty."

"I already look pretty." I said.

"Not with your face to the ground, now get up."

I sighed and sat up.

"Good, now you're ten times prettier than before."

"What if Mei was right, what if she want's Tamaki instead of me? That happened before."

Mei started fidgeting. "Sorry about that."

Kaoru sighed. "I know she doesn't want that and you do to."

I just sighed.

* * *

We were sitting where the ceremony was going to be taken place, Tamaki walked up to the wedding arch slowly.

"Tamaki, if I'm gonna stage this, we need the bride and her bridesmaids." The wedding planner said.

Then a police siren went off and we looked out at the road and saw a police car pull up.

"Oh god." I started rubbing my temples.

They pulled up to the rehearsal and got out of the car.

Lilly smiled at Tamaki. "Got your bride sir."

I just huffed.

Haruhi started to walk to Tamaki. "Sorry we're late. Having some girls trying on dresses, you can't pull them away."

Tamaki smiled, he held her face and kissed her. I glared and looked away. Kaoru just rolled his eyes along with Mei.

Lilly looked at Kaoru, Kaoru noticed and smiled back.

Kyouya looked at his watch.

The wedding planner rang her bell. "Settle down."

Tamaki and Haruhi finally separated.

"Now first thing, we need to match our groomsmen with our bridesmaids for the processional. We'll do this by height because this day is all about aesthetics."

She then motioned all of us to follow her. We all got and followed her.

Lilly walked up to Kaoru before he could move. "Hi."

"Hi." Kaoru replied.

Lilly smiled and walked away.

A girl then shook Kaoru's hand. "You had me at hello."

"Oh, I didn't say hello." Kaoru said.

Lilly put her hand on the girl's shoulder. "Amy, in heels, I'm still going to be shorter than you."

"Yah, Amy, she's right. I think Kyouya's the boy for you. Plus, he's also dazzled by girls who can rock plaid, so I'll take you to him."

Any nodded and I took her to Kyouya. I looked back and winked at Kaoru.

"I'm kind of surprised to see you two here instead of team Cody." Lilly said.

"Oh, yah, well, they had to present this big paper at MIT, and, you know, Tamaki asked us to fill in." Kaoru said.

"You do know that I'm a detective for a living?"

"Well, in that case, I'm not answering any more questions without a lawyer present." Kaoru joked.

"Even if I invite you to dinner?"

"Isn't the man supposed to ask that?"

"Well, you're not asking."

Kaoru sighed. "I would love to, but I can't. We're on lockdown here. No dinners out, no women upstairs, well except for Mei."

"Too bad. I'm just trying to get a little background on the man I'm walking down the aisle with."

Kaoru smiled. "My mom is a famous fashion designer. I'm the younger twin by two minutes, I think it was because Hikaru wanted to be first and he yanked me out of his way with my umbilical cord. Um what else, oh, and I really love Italian food."

Lilly smiled, then a bell started ringing. Kaoru and Lilly looked over at the wedding planner.

"You two, let's go. Plenty of time to hit on her when you're tanked at the reception."

Kaoru blushed, Lilly just smiled. They nodded to each other and walked to where the rest of the bridal party was.

* * *

We were in Tamaki's old room getting our tux fitted. The wedding planner was analyzing Kaoru's tux on him.

"Oh, dear, I don't know. Yuzure, the tux was made for one of those shapely Cody boys you discarded. This bony child has no rump at all."

"I'm not bony, I just lack in the butt department, that's all." Kaoru huffed.

"It runs in the family." I yelled from the other room.

"Where's your bottom dear?"

Kaoru gave her a look.

"This boy is good as we can get." Yuzure turned Kaoru around. "We're just gonna have to soldier on."

The wedding planner looked at the seamstress. "Pin my dear, till your hands bleed."

I walked into the room holding the small, ugly black and white tux.

"Uh, hey, excuse. I don't think this tux fits anybody."

Kaoru quietly laughed.

"Oh, a man built with high." The planner said.

"Don't worry, he's going to lose ten pounds by the wedding." Yuzure said.

"Hey, I never agreed to that, my weight is fine, I'm just tall, your son is taller than me. Also, why don't you try to alter the tuxes instead of the groomsmen?"

"Hikaru, dear Hikaru. You're going to be standing in front of hundreds of people at the wedding." He smirked. "Seeing my son marrying Fujioka, your ex who left you for my son, again."

I just looked at him, swallowing a lump in my throat.

"I'm just trying to make you look better, because maybe that's why she chose him instead of you. Just like she did in high school." He took a sip of his drink. "Young people can be so cruel." He then walked away.

Kaoru looked at me with concern. I just stood there for a bit, then dropped the tux and left the room, a tear falling down my face.

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter, sorry it's short, I kinda sped through it a bit, hope it's still good. The next chapters will be longer, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	7. I'll Always Love You

It was later that night and I quietly snuck into the kitchen. I was rummaging through the cabinets.

I picked up a can of soup. "Soup? Are you freakin kidding me?"

Kaoru walked into the kitchen. He smiled. "Figured I'd find you in here."

"They moved everything. Everything. This cabinet used to be full of cookies. Always even the Little Debbie cakes with those pink wrappers. I could count on it." I clenched the can of soup. "And now he's starving me for twenty-four hours, and what does he give me in my happy cabinet? A freakin can of tomato soup!" I growled. "You know what?" I closed the cabinet and stood up. "Fine." I grabbed a can opener and started opening it.

Kaoru looked at me confused.

I opened a part of the can and started drinking the soup.

Kaoru looked away.

I looked at him and smiled. "It's not that bad."

He looked back at me.

I offered him the can. "Can I buy you a round?"

He shook his head. "No."

I shrugged my shoulders and drank some more.

"Ew, how are we even brothers?"

"I would tell you, but I don't want to go into detail."

I drank some more soup, then looked at the can. I glared. "That old fart."

Kaoru snickered. "Your insults just get better and better."

I just stared at the can. "What he said about Haruhi choosing Tamaki, he really put the knife in on that one."

"Well, pull it out. He was just trying to get to you."

I sighed. "A couple words, and that sad sixteen year old boy was back."

"But now you're happy." Kaoru said.

"No I'm not and you know that."

"I'm trying to bring up your self-esteem like a good brother, so let me do it." He made his way to the fridge.

"Well I'm a guy who's hitting his head up against the wall, because he can't get himself an acting job because they say I'm too good looking. Don't they want good looking guys?"

"Well, some of the normal looking people need roles too I guess."

"Yah I know. But I'm a has been, even before one role."

Kaoru walked over to me and opened container.

"Cold spaghetti?"

I took it from him. "Give it to me." I put it down on the counter and poured some soup in it.

Kaoru handed me a fork, but I refused it. I started mixing the spaghetti with my hands.

"You know that's not how gentlemen eat right?" He said with a slight smile.

"Screw being a gentlemen." I said as I put some spaghetti in my mouth.

"You know what I don't get. If Tamaki is so in love with Haruhi, then why is he calling Eclair a lot? She isn't even invited to the wedding." Kaoru said.

I slowly turned my head to him. "He's talking to Eclair?"

"Yah, well more like flirting over the phone actually. I one time past his room and he was talking to her. I wish my ears could unhear it."

I gave off a dark aura. "When were you going to tell me this?"

"Well, to be honest, I don't know if it was Eclair. I just heard her name once." He said.

I licked my fingers and my eyes widened. "Oh, my god, that's it."

Kaoru looked at me confused.

I put the container down. "Ok, Tamaki's having an affair. All those phone calls to Eclair, that has to mean something."

"I might of heard wrong, they might of been talking about the pastry."

"No, I doubt that, why would he bring that up when he was sex calling someone?"

"He could be into weird stuff."

"No, he's not. I know him. He's definitely cheating on Haruhi."

"Ok, you might need a little proof of that."

"I'll get you some proof." I walked passed him. "Mr. Skeptical No Butt." I looked at him. "We move at dawn. Let's get going, we need our sleep."

Kaoru rolled his eyes and started walking. "You know you don't have one either."

"Yah, and I embrace it."

He just rolled his eyes again.

"Let's go." I clapped. "And I need my spaghetti."

I walked back to the counter and grabbed the container of spaghetti.

Then walked out of the room, pushing Kaoru to walk.

* * *

It was now morning. Kaoru and I got out of the car and crouched our way to the main gate and tried to open it.

"Well." A security guard said.

Kaoru and I shot up.

"Good morning groomsmen. What are you gentlemen up to?" He asked.

"Uh, we were just gonna go into town." Kaoru said.

"Yah, I need to run an errand." I said.

"You know, Mr. Yuzure doesn't like people driving off, doing their own thing." The guard said.

"I need tampons." I said.

Kaoru and the guard looked at me weird.

"Um excuse me?"

"They're for our friend Mei. She would get them for herself, but she's too embarrassed to leave the house because she's bleeding all over the place, like all over. You know how it is to bleed all over the place, I sure do. Just not down there, because I'm a guy."

Kaoru pinched the bridge of his nose. "Hikaru, shut up." He looked up at the guard. "But yah, we need tampons for our friend."

The guard just looked at us. "Well, have a good day."

He opened the gate for us.

Kaoru and I got back into the car and drove off the estate.

"Bye." I waved to the guard.

* * *

We made our way to Tamaki's telephone company. We walked in and walked to the front desk.

Kaoru smiled at the employee. "Hi, we're here from, uh…"

"Filex cabinets." I said.

"Uh-huh." The employee said.

"Yes. You obviously got the recall notice." Kaoru said.

The man looked confused. "The what?"

"The recall notice sweetheart. Don't you read the news?" I asked.

"Yeah, a lot of our filing cabinets have been collapsing. Apparently the titanium brackets have a little too much alloy in them." Kaoru said.

"Yah, way too much."

The employee just looked confused.

"These cabinets were purchased after 1970?" Kaoru asked.

"Um, I started here in June." The employee said.

"Then we need to check those, don't we?" I motioned my eyes for him to let us into the front desk.

He slowly unlocked the door and let us in. We walked up to the filing cabinets.

"I'm going to pick a file by random." I said.

"You know what, how about S?" Kaoru said.

I pointed at Kaoru. "S. Middle to last letter. Very wise." I opened the cabinet.

"But, but." The employee stuttered.

"Oh my god." Kaoru said.

The employee turned to him.

"Those glasses are so cool."

The employee smiled and touched his glasses. "Thank you."

"They must have been really expensive."

"No, I bought them online, twenty dollars."

Kaoru looked over at me and nodded, I nodded back and continued to through the files.

"Get out of here. Would it be ok if I tried them on?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh." He took off his glasses and gave them to Kaoru.

Kaoru smiled. "Thanks." He put them on and blinked. "Oh, wow, they're so comfy. How do I look?"

The employee tried to focus his eyes. "Blurry, I can't see without my glasses."

Kaoru and him both laughed. Kaoru took off the glasses.

"Have you ever tried contacts?" Kaoru asked. "Because you know, your eyes are really pretty."

I found the file and started looking through it.

"Oh, I did, but don't they hurt?" The employee asked.

"Beauty is pain boyfriend." Kaoru said.

The employee laughed.

"He was calling Haruhi!" I exclaimed angrily.

Them employee looked over my way and squinted his eyes. I quickly put the file back, stood up, and looked at him.

"That's just an expression we use to mean that this cabinet is crazy full and it's about to go. We need to get that report in right away."

Kaoru nodded. "Absolutely, ok." He handed the employee back his glasses. "Here are your glasses, thank you."

Kaoru and I walked out from behind the front desk. We started making our way to the door. The employee put his glasses back on and walked to the filing cabinet.

I ran back to the front desk. "Stay away from there."

He looked at me and I just shook my head and followed Kaoru outside, Kaoru started laughing. We started walking down the sidewalk.

* * *

"Had most of his calls with Haruhi and some other people. No Eclair or unknown numbers."

Kaoru gave me a sad expression. "Hikaru, I'm sorry I got your hopes up."

"It's ok. This is just like every other romantic movie. It let us down."

* * *

Kaoru went to park the car. I walked up to the front door and opened it, almost bumping into Haruhi.

"Oh, uh…" I said.

"Oh."

"Sorry, bye." I went to walk past her.

"Hikaru." She closed the door and turned to me. "Don't go."

I looked at her.

"It's ok, we can be in the same room together."

I smiled sadly. "No, I don't think we can."

"Do you hate me that much?" She asked.

"Is that what you think?"

She looked down. "I'm trying not to think anymore. I'm just doing what I have to do."

I nodded.

She looked up at me. "One stupid mistake, and I'm gonna be paying for it for the rest of my life."

I looked away from her. Swallowing the lump in my throat.

I looked back at her and walked closer to her. "I miss you so much."

"I'm the one who messed things up, and I wished I could go back. But it's too late."

"Haruhi." I titled her face up so she could look into my eyes.

I smiled sadly at her. "I love you."

She smiled, tears formed in her eyes.

"I always will."

"I love you too." She said softly.

My smile grew.

"There's not much we can do about it though." She said.

"It's just nice to know."

She nodded.

We looked into each other eyes, then started to slowly lean in our faces.

"Haruhi! This carrot cake is to die for!" Tamaki yelled from the other room.

We pulled away from each other, then looked into each other's eyes. She smiled one last time, then started making her way to the other room. I watched her leave. Then a small smile spread across my face.

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you like this chapter. I got nothing really to say right now. But if you read my Bad Blood story and you got an update and it was the same chapter, I'm sorry, I finally fixed. So if you want to read the second part of the flashback, it's up there, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	8. Crawdad Date

It was later that night. Kaoru, Mei and I were sitting at the dining room table in our pajamas. We were putting small chocolate eggs in a see through color bags. I was smiling.

"And then we both said we still love each other." I chuckled a little.

Mei smiled at me.

"I haven't been this happy in months. Isn't that wonderful?" I said.

"No, no. It's not wonderful." Kaoru said as he was tying a bag. "It's the opposite of wonderful. She's marrying someone else." Kaoru started to get angry. "And not just any someone else, she's marrying Tamaki Souh, the great son of a biatch de les biatches." He tossed the tied bag in the pile in front of us.

I looked at Kaoru, I then laid my head in my arms and started to cry.

Mei glared at Kaoru. "Hey, Kaoru, I heard there are some little kids playing outside, why don't you go out there and tell'em they're all gonna die someday?"

Kaoru looked at Mei. "Ok. What are we all doing here, seriously?"

I lifted my head up and started rubbing my temples.

"We're miserable. We should just crash the gate and go." Kaoru said.

"No! We can't go." I said. "If we go, I'll be a mess."

Mei gave Kaoru a look. "We don't want that to happen now, do we?"

Kaoru just looked at her.

Mei put a hand on my arm. "Go wash your face."

"Ok." I said as I got up and went to the bathroom.

Mei looked back at Kaoru. "You cannot leave."

"Then what are we going to do? We can't break up a wedding if we can't break up the couple." Kaoru said.

"Ok, don't worry about it, ok? I will find a way. Why? Because I'm Mei Yasumura, master of the narrative."

"I thought you were blocked and a has been."

"No, that's what your brother said. Why would you think I said that?"

Kaoru shrugged his shoulders.

Mei sighed. "Anyway, we'll figure this out."

Mei put an egg in her mouth, she tried to spit it in the bag, but she missed. Some spit got on Kaoru's forehead. He made a face and wiped it off.

"I'm sorry." Mei said.

Kaoru smiled and Mei did the same. She put another egg in her mouth and spit it into the bag and tied it up.

* * *

Tamaki and the groomsmen were in the living room opening gifts. Tamaki opened one and smiled.

"Oh Kyouya, you got something for Haruhi." He pulled out a new pair of boxers. "But nothing for me?"

Kyouya's eyes widened. "But I…"

Yuzure leaned down next to Kyouya and whispered in his ear. Kyouya looked over at me and sighed.

"I'm glad you like them."

Kaoru gave a look. "That's disgusting, now I know who not to invite to my wedding."

I pulled on the sash that the groomsmen had on the said 'Groomsmen.' "I have a feeling Kyouya was surprised and disgusted to see it also."

* * *

Tamaki, Yuzure, Kaoru, and the wedding planner were in the front lawn. Kaoru was looking down at his phone.

The wedding planner put the finishing touches on a small model of the wedding display. Tamaki looked at his dad and smiled.

Yuzure smiled back. Well, I think we finally have an arrangement that works for everybody. Thanks to our wonderful wedding planner."

Tamaki smiled at the planner. "Yes. You are a genius."

The planner smiled at them. Then an exercise ball flew from upstairs and bounced on the mini display.

Everyone but Kaoru gasped. Kaoru looked up from his phone.

"No!" Tamaki yelled.

Kaoru saw the ball and tried to suppress a laugh. Everyone else sighed in disappointment. I walked out onto the balcony and look down and saw what happened.

"Ooh." I said.

Yuzure glared and slowly looked up at me.

"Was that something important?" I asked.

Yuzure glared harder.

I glared back. "Hey I said if you got me a trainer something bad would happen. Also the trainer told me to tell you that she quits and wants her money you promised her."

I then walked back into the room.

* * *

We were now at a photoshoot in Tamaki's room. We all wore matching pajamas and holding big pillows.

"Some candid pics of fun with my groomsmen. This is the big pillow fight, ok?" Tamaki said.

The photographer took some photos.

I sighed. "I hate pillow fights."

One of the models looked over at me and smiled. "Oh, don't be a big poop." He then hit me in the face with the pillow. I sat up on the bed and glared at him, a dark aura surrounded me.

"Hikaru, easy." Kaoru said.

The model just smiled at the camera. I stood up from the bed and grabbed a pillow. I then hit the model with the pillow and he fell of the bed and onto the ground.

Tamaki looked away from us and laughed at the camera.

"Ow." The model said.

I got on the bed and looked down at him.

Tamaki gasped.

"I'm ok, oh…." The model said.

I then started hitting the model with the pillow.

"Ok, ow!" The model said.

Kaoru looked at me a bit shocked. I got off the bed and kept hitting the model.

The photographer started taking pictures of the model and me.

"Can I have some help?" The model asked.

Tamaki jumped in front of the camera and laughed.

"Oh, we're having so much fun."

Kaoru smiled then hit Tamaki with the pillow and Tamaki fell to the ground. They kept taking pictures of us. The pillow I was hitting the model with ripped, feathers were going everywhere. I hit the model one last time, then dropped the pillow.

I smiled. "I should pillow fight more often that was a good stress reliever."

* * *

It was later that night. Kaoru and I were in our rooms. I picked up the day planner that was beside our beds.

"Ooh, we get a choice." I said. "At eight p.m. scrapbooking in Tamaki's room, Sleeping in Seattle in the den, or making popcorn balls in the kitchen."

"How about if I jump out of the window of the Stir Crazy room?" Kaoru huffed, he put his head deeper in the comforter.

"Kaoru, you ditched 'I love the '80s' Karaoke two nights in a row, all right? You can't sit in here and mope all night."

Kaoru snickered. "Amazingly, I can."

I looked over at him and got up. "Seriously, come on, get up." I grabbed his arm and pulled him up. "You want to leave me suffering out there by myself?"

Kaoru sighed. "Fine, but I hate you." Then his phone rang. "Ooh!" He picked it up and looked at it, he smiled at me. "Lilly Shapiro."

I looked at him. "You look good. Answer it." I sat back down on the bed.

Kaoru cleared his and answered his phone. "Yes?"

"Yah, hi, it's Lilly Shapiro, small town police detective."

"Oh, hi."

"Very casual. Nice." I told Kaoru.

Kaoru gave me a look.

"I know that it's a long shot, and I know its tough getting out of the compound." Lilly said.

"Dinner? Yes, absolutely." Kaoru said with a smile on his face.

"Well, great. How about Crawdad's? You like seafood right?"

"I don't hate it so sure. I'll meet you there in twenty minutes."

"See you there."

Kaoru hung up the phone. "I have a date." Kaoru grabbed my arms and started dancing. "I have a date, I have a date."

I smiled and stood up. "Fine, but I hate you back."

I made my way to the door and opened it.

"Yay, Hikaru's here." Tamaki said.

I looked over at Kaoru with a glare. "You owe me." Then I left the room.

* * *

Kaoru and Lilly were at their table eating. Kaoru picked up a shrimp and opened it.

"I haven't been to a restaurant like this in years. The last time we went to one was when Hikaru, Haruhi and I were in college. Haruhi wanted to go for her birthday because she loves seafood. When Hikaru saw the shrimp he freaked out. He was afraid to open it and when he did open one, he got sauce in his eye." Kaoru chuckled a bit. "He was too scared to open another one, so he ordered pasta that was on the menu instead. He also got bored and tried to open a lobster. Juice got all over his hands, it was hilarious. We all actually had a great time, even with Hikaru's troubles."

Lilly giggled. "Well, I guess I shouldn't ask your brother to come with us next time."

Kaoru smiled. "If you hadn't called me, right now I'd be pasting baby pictures of Tamaki on a page called, 'Cute as a Button." Kaoru ate some shrimp.

"They're pretty hard core up there, huh?" Lilly said.

"We wear matching pajamas."

"Ooh." Lilly said.

Kaoru smiled at her.

"So, I'm still a little curious as to why you stuck around in town. I quickly ruled out interest in me."

"Because I'm worried about Hikaru. This is awful for him, I tried to leave once, but he refused. He's not even close to being over Haruhi."

Lilly looked at Kaoru. "Sort of a sensitive area for a friend of the bride."

"Sorry. You wanna change the subject?"

"Nah. I mean, I know what's going on. I know why they're really getting married."

"Oh, yah, secretly blackmailed the bride. What a cliché."

"What?" Lilly asked. "He blackmailed Haruhi."

"Oh, no. No, please don't tell anyone I told you."

"It's ok, cause I'm joking. Everybody knows."

Kaoru smiled.

"I'm serious. The busboy knows." She turned around and looked at the busboy. "Hey Brandon. Who's being blackmailed?"

"Miss Haruhi." Brandon said.

Lilly turned back to Kaoru.

"Wow." Kaoru said. "But if you guys know she's being blackmailed, why are you letting her get married?"

"Because we can't do anything. She says she loves him, so it doesn't really bother us that much I guess. She's marrying the man she loves."

Kaoru rolled his eyes. "Yah, sure." He took a sip of his drink. "All right, well, I told you about Hikaru. So what's Haruhi's story?"

"Haruhi's a girl of her word, she's doing what she has to do." Lilly said.

"But is she happy about it?"

"Um, let's see. No."

Kaoru looked at her.

"When she was blackmailed into this, she broke down my gate. But then she realized what would happen is she didn't do it, her father and her would become homeless. So she's biting her lip and doing this for her father."

"I thought you said that she loves him?" Kaoru asked.

"No, I said she's telling us that. I can see through her. We just can't do anything about it."

"This is just one big misery fest, isn't it."

Lilly smiled. "Yah. In fact, I would probably have to say that meeting you."

Kaoru looked at her.

"Is the only good thing to come out of the whole lousy wedding." Lilly finish.

"Look, Lilly. I leave town the day after the wedding. And there's not much time. And I sort of have this rule where I don't sleep with a girl until I've known them for a while."

"Kaoru?" Lilly said.

"Yah?"

She smirked. "It's only dinner."

Kaoru smiled and ate a shrimp.

"Although, if I happen to find myself in your town in, I don't know, in a couple months, then..."

Kaoru smiled. "I don't know, we might have to get married first if you really want to do it."

"Oh, so you're one of those guys huh? What happened after you know a girl for a while?"

"Well, I've never done it before and I don't want that to ruin anything if it goes bad, but if we're married, you're stuck with me."

"I could always get a divorce."

"Wow that's hurtful." Kaoru smirked.

"Don't worry, I plan to have a longer marriage then Kim Kardashian, so you will have me for about a couple months, then you can get real good if you're bad."

Kaoru blushed. "Ok, let's change the subject."

Lilly just chuckled and they continued to eat dinner.

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I would of posted it sooner, but I kept getting distracted while typing, so sorry about that. I hope this chapter suits your needs though, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	9. Found Out

It was the next morning and Kaoru was downstairs in the kitchen drinking hot chocolate.

Mei walked into the kitchen.

"Hey." She said. "How was the date with the cop?"

Kaoru looked at her. "How do you know about that?"

Mei smiled. "Hikaru told me."

Kaoru growled. "Hikaru."

"Hey you told everybody about Haruhi rejecting him in high school."

Kaoru sighed. "I guess you're right."

Mei smiled again. "Anyway, did she frisk you? Did she find anything?"

"It was awful." Kaoru said.

Mei expression fell. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I thought that was solid."

Kaoru looked into his cup and sighed. "No, she was great. Possibly better than great. And she likes me. Oh God."

Mei started making some coffee. "Well, why don't you stick around and see what happens?"

Kaoru looked at her. "Because I live about an hour away without traffic, and I don't feel like driving all that way. I'm just going home to nothing, leaving this adorable girl here."

Mei sighed. "Yuzure has me so busy with Tamaki's tux that I'm rethinking my career choice."

Kaoru chuckled. "Out of the two of us, who do you think is more pathetic?"

I walked into the kitchen. "I need Band-Aids." I sat down next to them. "We were scrapbooking last night and I got all these papercuts somehow. Tamaki made me hold the book and I think he purposely missed the page and cut me."

"We have a winner." Kaoru said.

Kyouya walked in and sighed. "Good morning everyone. I hope your morning is better then mine."

I looked over at Kyouya. "That's very doubtful."

Kyouya just smirked. "Oh yah, I forgot about scrapbooking last night. I guess my morning is better than someone's."

I just gave him a look.

Yuzure walked in with a vase of roses. "Boys, breakfast is on the patio, not the kitchen."

Kaoru looked at Yuzure. "Is Tamaki out there?"

Yuzure put the flowers on the counter and fixed them up. "No. Our groom-to-be is too tired this morning."

I looked at him. "I heard him groaning. Is he ok?"

Kyouya looked at us.

"Well, these things happen." Yuzure said.

He then grabbed the vase of flowers and left the kitchen.

Kaoru smirked. "Too much fun scrapbooking last night I guess."

"Yah." I sighed

"Or somebody and his lover were up late last night doing some canoodling amorously." Kyouya said while looking at a can.

We all looked at him confused. Then Kaoru and I looked at Mei.

"Um, Haruhi was with me and the rest of the bridesmaids last night." Mei said.

We all looked back at Kyouya.

"So she couldn't have been canoodling amorously with him." I said.

Kyouya looked up at us shocked. Just noticing his slip up. He gulped.

* * *

We were in the attic. Kyouya was sitting in a chair while Mei and Kaoru were standing around him.

Kaoru was walking around him. "Kyouya, you need to tell the truth."

Kyouya looked at him. "I refused to speak without a lawyer present."

"It'll be much easier on you if just talk."

I brought in a tray of food and a bag. "Anything?"

Kaoru sighed. "No."

I put the tray on a table and handed Kaoru the bag.

Kaoru smirked. "Oh, what is this?" He went through the bag and gasped. "Ooh." He pulled out some of Kyouya's electronics.

Kyouya's eyes widened.

"Oh my." Kaoru said.

"Those are mine. Where did you find them?" Kyouya asked.

"From your room." I said. "Are those the new exclusive ones that only certain people get?"

"I think so." Kaoru said.

"And they're new, the plastic was still on it." Mei said.

"It would be a shame if anything happened to them." I said.

Kyouya glared. "Don't you dare."

I glared back at him. "Try me."

Kaoru picked one of the laptops up. "What do you got there Hikaru?"

I motioned my hand towards the tray of food. "You know, just a few things that spill on expensive electronics." I picked up one of the jars. "Like marinara sauce."

I hovered it over the laptop as Kaoru was holding it in front of Kyouya.

"The company has another of the same laptop on hold for me." Kyouya said.

We sighed. I put the marinara sauce away back on the tray and Kaoru put down Kyouya's laptop and picked up his phone.

I picked up another jar. "Soy sauce, dump the phone in it."

"I'm getting a new phone once the wedding is over, I already transported everything over." Kyouya said.

I growled and put the soy sauce back down. Kaoru put the phone down and grabbed another laptop.

I grabbed another jar. "Oh, well, look what I have here." I smirked. "Fruit preserves, and I think that's..." I sniffed the jar. My smirk grew wider. "Yah, that's blueberry."

I places it over the laptop. "And isn't this the one of a kind laptop your father got you?"

Kyouya glared at me. "You wouldn't."

I gave him a serious look, then looked back at the jar. I started to tip it forward. Everyone's eyes followed the sauce as I kept tipping it.

Kyouya was started to get nervous.

Then some of the sauce poured down. Kyouya panicked and he caught the sauce with his hand. I lifted the jar.

"He's sleeping with Eclair, he's having an affair." Kyouya bursted out.

"Ok, but what about the records stating that he was calling Haruhi and not Eclair?" Kaoru asked. "We saw his phone records."

"He just switched Haruhi's and Eclair's numbers in his phone so no one would find out. I found out by accidentally snooping through his phone."

Mei gave him a look. "Accidentally?"

Kyouya sighed. "Ok, purposely snooping through his phone."

Mei, Kaoru, and I looked at each other.

"Please don't tell him I said anything, I would never hear the end of it." Kyouya said pinching the bridge of his nose.

Kaoru walked up to Kyouya and handed him his laptop and the bag of electronics. "It's ok Kyouya. It's over."

"Can I go now?" Kyouya asked.

"Sure." Mei said.

Kyouya got up and left the room.

"I can't believe it." I said, I clenched my fists. "Tamaki lied about being in love with Haruhi and forced her to marry him anyway." I growled. "That fu...That…"

"Say it." Kaoru said.

"Yah, it'll make you feel good." Mei smiled.

"No, I can't. I just can't….That fucking bastard!" I yelled as I grabbed a chair and threw it across the attic.

Kaoru and Mei laughed.

"Careful tough guy. Don't hurt yourself." Mei said.

I shook my hands. "Sorry, I'm just really angry right now."

"Ok, well, you know what? This changes everything." Kaoru said.

"Sure does. We gotta tell Haruhi." Mei said.

"Yah, we have to. When?" I asked.

Kaoru walked to the window and moved the curtain. He looked down at Tamaki and Haruhi.

"How about now?"

Mei and I looked at him.

"He's here." Kaoru said.

We all smiled. Kaoru ran over to Mei.

"We'll distract Tamaki, and you go over and tell Haruhi."

They both grabbed each one of my arms and started pulling me towards the door.

"Me tell her? I don't think I can." I said.

"After what he did to you?:" Mei said. "After what he did to us?"

"Yah, you're right. I'll tell her, I have to." I said.

I walked up to the door. "Ok. Here goes. I'm taking my life back." I smiled. "Wish me luck."

I then left the attic.

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if it's really short, I have no reason why it is, but it is. I haven't updated in a week, so I hope it's what you've been waiting for, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	10. Caught in the Act

We all ran into the front lawn.

"Bye girls." Tamaki waved as a car left the property. "Have fun. Be careful. Don't you do anything I wouldn't do."

Haruhi smiled and waved at him out the window. Haruhi then saw my disappointed face. She stopped smiling and put her head and arm back in the car.

Tamaki looked over at us. "Oh. Isn't that cute? They're going on a canoe trip. Female bonding. Three days out in the woods. No laptops, no cell phones, no male strippers, thank you very much."

"A canoe trip, I don't think Haruhi would like that." I said.

"Yah, and why wasn't I invited? I'm a bridesmaid too." Mei said.

"Well, I know what my fiancé wants Hikaru."

I glared at him.

He looked at Mei. "And Mei, I need you for my tuxedo. Also you wouldn't like camping anyways."

"So when are they gonna be back?" Kaoru asked.

"Just right before the wedding, which is fine by me. All she has to do is to get her makeup on, do her hair, and put on her dress."

"That's a lot more work to do you know." Mei said.

"Well, I have a lot more work to do then her."

"Yah, like putting on a mask to hide your goblin of a face." I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that Hikaru?" Tamaki asked.

"Oh, it's was nothing."

"Well ok then. I'll see you gentlemen and lady later."

He walked back into the house. Kaoru, Mei and I just stared at the road the car went down.

* * *

We were in the Souh's garden sitting in a tree silently.

Kaoru sat up. "I got it. Why don't we just find out what river they are on, rent a canoe and some maps and stuff, and just hunt them down?"

I looked down at him. "Excellent. A plan that utilizes our vast wilderness, what do you got?"

"A headache. And I'm hungry too."

"Careful now." The butler said to a delivery man.

We all looked over at them.

"Is that Tamaki's tux?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh, ok. Got it there." The delivery man said as the butler and him brought the suit inside.

"Oh, I was at the fitting." Mei said. "It was a really gorgeous tux."

"I don't think a tux can be gorgeous." Kaoru said.

"Well his tux is."

"Do you realize what we're trying to do here?" I said.

"You're right. I was just…"

Kaoru patted her shoulder. "You're an aspiring designer sweetie. It's not your fault."

"We have to figure out a way to bring this entire wedding to its knees, and when we do, it is not going to be pretty." I said.

"Ok, well, we might need an actual plan." Kaoru said.

We all just looked at each other. Then out of nowhere we heard Tamaki screaming.

I got frightened and I fell out of the tree.

Kaoru looked at me. "Ooh."

Mei and him tried to hold in their laughter.

* * *

We all ran up to the porch.

"No! No!" Tamaki screamed. "No, no, no, no, no! Father!"

We ran up to a window and looked inside to see what was happening.

Tamaki was looking at his tux on the floor.

"No! Oh it's wrong, it's all wrong!"

Yuzure ran into the room. "Tamaki, what's all wrong? What's the matter? Calm down."

"Oh, I will not!" Tamaki said. He lifted up his tux for his father to see. "Those idiots, they ruined it!" He handed his father the tux. "Look, look at it! See?"

"What? What am I looking at?"

"Oh, God! My father is blind." He stood up and took the tux. "Look, blind father. It's Summer Pearl. And what did I order? What color did I specify?"

Tamaki waited for his father to answer the questions, but he didn't get one.

"Burnished Eggshell!" Tamaki said.

"It's true, I was there. Burnished Eggshell. It was lovely." Mei whispered.

Kaoru and I looked at her.

"Are you kidding me?" I growled.

Mei looked at me. Then all three of us went back at looking at Tamaki.

"It's ruined, the wedding is ruined." Tamaki dropped the suit and started pacing.

Yuzure picked up the tux. "Oh, now Tamaki, we've got time. We can fix it. I'm gonna get on the phone straightaway to Jean-Louis."

Tamaki growled and looked at his father. "Oh, well, you better. You promised me." He walked up to his father. "Every detail of this wedding has to be exactly right. I'm only marry my ex cheating girlfriend Haruhi so we can get her and her father out of their apartment and make it into a hotel, even though I was with Eclair. I don't mind a loveless marriage, because I will still be able to see Eclair. But I will not tolerate anything less than a perfect wedding." He looked to the left with a smile.

Yuzure looked at him confused.

Tamaki looked at his father and glared. "If it is not the wedding I want, I am not walking down your aisle. Period."

He then walked away.

Yuzure looked at him. "It'll be perfect Tamaki. It'll be perfectly perfect."

Yuzure smiled fell and he followed Tamaki. We all looked at each other.

"Man, it'd sure be a shame if anything happened in the next couple of days that would make this wedding less than perfect." I said with a smirk.

Kaoru smirked also. "Yep."

"Ooh, I just got chills."

We all started to quietly snicker.

* * *

We were in Mei's room. I was on the phone with the florist.

"Yes, it this the florist in charge of the Souh wedding? Who am I?"

"Tamaki." Kaoru said. "You can do Tamaki."

I sat down. "Well, this is Mr. Tamaki Souh, groom-to-be." I said, doing my best Tamaki impression. "I would like to make a few changes to my floral arrangements."

* * *

Tamaki was outside on the porch hiding behind Kyouya while the florists brought in the flowers.

"I would never order lilies. Ever since I was six years old...I've been allergic."

Kyouya looked at the florist. "His eyes water."

Tamaki started scratching his skin. "And I get these awful hives all over my body." Tamaki looked at the door. "Father, I need my ointment!"

Kyouya and him went inside the house.

Kaoru, Mei and me came out of our hiding place and smirked.

* * *

We were back in Mei's room.

I was on the phone with the decorator. "Father and I think a white tent is just so blah, so I was wondering if anything a little bit more playful?" I gasped. "Yes, something a little bit playful?"

* * *

Tamaki dragged his father and Mei to the front lawn.

"A dream bouncy castle is not what I dreamed about. Father!" He pointed to the bouncy house. "Where is my white tent?"

Yuzure looked at the castle, then at Tamaki.

"We'll find it Tamaki, we will find it." Yuzure looked at the butler. "Pop it!"

The butler unplugged the bounce house and it came down.

Kaoru and I were on the terrorist laughing. We high fived each other.

* * *

We were back in Mei's room again.

I was now on the phone with the ice sculptor.

"This is Yuzure Souh from the Souh mansion, are you the woman in change of the ice sculptures in my Tamaki's wedding?" I smirked. "I have a little change I want you to do."

* * *

Tamaki was staring at the ice sculpture in anger.

"Father!"

Yuzure walked into the kitchen with Kyouya and Mei. "What is it now?" He walked over to Tamaki. "What Tamaki? Is there some little something that they got wrong?"

They all looked at the ice sculpture, Kaoru and I were peeking through the window.

They all looked down and saw what Tamaki was mad about.

"That's not so little." Kyouya said.

"This was supposed to be a baby cupid, not some aroused sailor." Yuzure said.

"Maybe, uh, the guest could hang their umbrellas on him." I whispered to Kaoru.

Tamaki looked at his father. "I can't do this anymore."

Yuzure looked at Tamaki. "Tamaki just breathe."

Tamaki started taking in deep breaths.

"It'll be ok. Breathe." He grabbed Tamaki's arm. "Father is gonna take care of it, ok?" He handed Tamaki off to Kyouya. "Breath. Father is gonna take care of it."

They started walking out of the kitchen. Mei looked at us and smiled, then followed them out. Yuzure walked back into the kitchen and walked up to the ice sculpture. He then used the planning book he had it his hands to brake off the "added part."

Kaoru and I gasped and Yuzure walked out of the kitchen. Kaoru and I just started snickering with each other.

* * *

We were now in the dressing room with our tuxes on. The wedding planner was looking at mine. Then walked over to Kyouya and took him out of the room.

Yuzure walked in. He looked at Mei. "You look lovely Mei."

Mei smiled. "Thank you."

Yuzure then looked at Kaoru and me. "Oh my. Don't you boys look handsome." He looked at me. "Even you Hikaru."

I gave a fake smile. "Oh, Mr. Yuzure, if you had wings, you'd be an angel."

Yuzure started leaving the room.

"Or a nasty ass dragon." I said.

"I heard that."

"Was meant to."

When Yuzure left the room, Kaoru saw Tamaki's tux and smirked.

"Hey, look." He pointed to the tux.

Mei and I looked at what he pointed at and smirked.

"Go get it. I have a plan." I said.

Kaoru nodded and went up and took the tux. He then ran over back to us and we left the room.

* * *

We were running in the garden to a specific place with Tamaki's tux. We were all laughing.

"Go, go, go, go." Kaoru said.

"Ok, ok." I laughed.

We ran a little further.

"I just heard them talking. Tamaki is so completely frazzled." Mei said.

We ran up to a wood chipper.

"Oh, then he's going to go over the edge when this happens." I said.

Kaoru held out the tux. "Who wants the honors?"

"Me, please." I said.

Kaoru handed me the tux.

"Yes." I chuckled.

I put the tux in the wood chipper and Kaoru pushed the button.

"Yes, come on." Kaoru and Mei said as I pushed the tux in the chipper.

"Who stole your girl Hikaru?" Mei asked.

"Take that, you son of a bitch woman stealer!" I yelled.

I pushed the rest of the tux in the wood chipper and shredded fabric was coming out on the other side. We all started cheering.

We then ran over to where the fabric was being shot out from and hugged each other while being covered in shredded fabric. We all fell on the ground and kept laughing and cheering. Then we started throwing dirt and fabric at each other and tackling each other.

We did that for a bit longer until someone turned off the wood chipper. We looked up and our smiled faded.

We saw an angry Tamaki and Yuzure, and a disappointed Lilly.

We all got up and dust ourselves off. I looked at Kaoru and cleared my throat.

"I don't think you're getting a second date Kaoru."

Kaoru sighed. "I know."

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I made it longer like I promised. I think there is only going to be a few more chapter left, which is sad I know. But I got a lot more stories in mine, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	11. Interrogation

Kaoru, Mei and I stood in a straight line.

"You see Tamaki, as I suspected, your dear old friends have been behind all of it." Yuzure looked over at Lilly. "Detective? I believe we can hand this over to you now." He looked back over to us. "Theft, destruction of property, harassment, malicious mischief." He looked back at Lilly. "Do you need more?"

Lilly sighed. "No, that's plenty."

Yuzure started walking towards us. "Oh, and, by the way, that suit was just a decoy. The real one is safely walked away."

Lilly walked up to us. "Ok, I gotta read you all your rights now."

We all just stood there fidgeting a bit.

"Wait." Tamaki said. "Wait."

He walked over to us. He stared us down. "And you call yourselves groomsmen and a bridesmaid. You're a disgrace to the name, and not worthy of those suits and that dress you are wearing."

He looked at the boutonnieres on my tux. He then ripped it off. Yuzure smirked. Tamaki moved over to Kaoru and ripped his off as well. He then moved over to Mei and gave her a sad look.

"And after everything I did for you." He said

Mei looked at the ground, Tamaki then ripped the flower off of Mei's dress. Mei scoffed. Tamaki then walked back over to his dad.

Kaoru, Mei, and I just fixed our appearances somewhat.

* * *

We were now getting our mug shots taken, Kaoru was up.

"Turn." The policewomen said.

Kaoru turned to the left.

"So, uh, we all thought you bridemaids were on like this big canoe trip." I said.

"I couldn't get off work. Wish I was there, though." Lilly said.

The woman took another picture of Kaoru.

"Next." The officer said.

Kaoru moved over to Lilly and I went in front of the camera.

I smiled. "Hey, how you doing? Can I get more of a flattering light?"

The woman just gave me a look and snapped the picture.

I scowled at her. "Thank you so much."

"Turn." She said.

Kaoru looked at Lilly and then back at me.

"Don't judge us. You don't know the whole story."

"Just stop talking until you get a lawyer. You're only gonna make it worse for yourself." Lilly said.

Kaoru looked back at Lilly. "We had to do something."

"Stop. Please."

They just looked at each other for a couple seconds and Lilly walked away.

Kaoru and I looked after her.

"Hey Kaoru."

Kaoru looked at me.

I pointed to the camera. "Oh, look, they're gonna let us take a picture together."

Kaoru looked back at where Lilly walked off.

* * *

Kaoru was in an interrogation room pacing with an officer.

"You know, Mr. Hitachiin." He said. "You're fully entitled to an attorney here."

"I know. But I'm not arguing with you. We did all of the things you said. Plus a few more things, actually."

"Sire, you really wanna wait for an attorney?"

Kaoru put his hands on the table. "It was the right thing to do!" He walked over to a one way window. "Lilly. You're listening right? I can tell that you're there."

"Close." The officer said. He pointed to the window across from Kaoru. "She's over there."

Kaoru looked over at the other window and blushed.

"Oh."

He walked to the other window.

"What choice did we have? We found out that Tamaki is cheating on Haruhi. He's with Eclair, he tricked her. How about that? And why? Because Mr. Yuzure wanted to kick Haruhi and her father out of their apartment so they can make a hotel. Tamaki doesn't even love Haruhi! We heard him say it." Kaoru's expression turned sad. "But Hikaru…" Kaoru looked at his reflection. "Hikaru does love Haruhi, and she loves him and you know that. And the sham wedding is tomorrow if somebody doesn't stop it." He looked at his reflection again. "Come on Lilly." He put his hand on the window. "This is about love." He took his hand off. "Don't you care about love?"

The officer rubbed his arms. "Oh boy."

"I kind of thought you did." Kaoru said. "I kind of thought, that's the girl you are." He chuckled a bit. "Oh." He looked back up at the window. "Do you know how much I've been thinking about you these past few days? I'm so glad this glass is here right now because, I would never have the nerve to tell you how I feel." Tears started to burn in his eyes. "But for the past couple of days, I've been thinking to myself, 'What if I go back home? What if I stuck around here for a while? What would life be like with a girl named Lilly?" Kaoru sniffled a bit. "Well, not a girl like Lilly. Lilly."

The officer put his head down on the desk.

Kaoru looked at his reflection and saw something. He turned around and saw Lilly standing by the door. The officer stood up and walked over to Lilly.

He put a hand on her shoulder. "Um...Detective." He looked over at Kaoru, then back to Lilly. "I think this one is yours."

Lilly nodded and the officer left the room. Kaoru and Lilly just stood there awkwardly.

"I kind of heard everything you just said. You're...You're very, persuasive."

Kaoru walked over to Lily. "And we could prove everything Lilly, I mean, I even know how…"

"No. Not about that. I mean, what you said about you and me."

They just stared at each other.

Lilly checked over her shoulder. "I am crossing so many professional lines here."

Kaoru grabbed her and they crouched down. "That's because you're a good person."

:I need to be a good cop." She said.

"But you believe what I said, right?"

"About you and me, or the other one?"

Kaoru looked at her. "I was kind of hoping both."

They looked down for a bit.

Kaoru looked back up at her. "Where are we Lilly?"

Lilly just sat there silently.

* * *

Kaoru, Mei, and I were walking down the stairs outside the police station.

"How'd you do it? Hmm?" I asked. "How'd you get Lilly to spring us?"

Kaoru just smiled as we were walking down the street.

I chuckled. "Oh, I know."

Kaoru looked at me. "No, I did not."

"Oh, but you would've."

"Didn't come to that."

I smirked. "You so would've."

Mei looked at Kaoru. "When did you and Lilly hook up?"

"We didn't. Yet. Look, it's complicated."

"Complicated? Hey, your girl's not marrying somebody else in twenty-four hours." I said.

* * *

We were at our parents' house, sitting in the kitchen.

"Ok groomsman and bridesmaid, we've been thinking small. The time for childish pranks are over. No guts, no glory. This is war!" Kaoru said.

I had some fries on a plate. "True that. Got any ketchup?"

Kaoru opened the fridge and handed me the ketchup.

"Tomorrow, we go in for the kill. We eliminate the most essential part of the wedding." He looked at us and smirked. "The groom."

"I guess we have to. I know the estate pretty well. There's a lot of good places to bury a body where no one can find it." Mei said.

"Uh, Mei, 'kill' is just an expression." Kaoru said.

"Oh, of course."

I smirked. "But look at her, all giddy and ready for blood." I patted her arm. "That's is just adorable."

"But if we don't kill him, he'll just come back."

Kaoru put a hand on her shoulder. "Not if we do this right."

Mei looked at us a bit worried.

"Don't worry about it. That Gamma Kappa papa is going down." I put my hand in the middle. "Who's in?"

Kaoru put his hand in. Mei hesitated for a couple seconds, then she put her hand in.

"Let's do this." She said.

We all raised then raised our hands and cheered.

I smirked. "Tamaki better watch his back, because this time, we don't plan on loosing."

* * *

 **Hey guess I hope you liked this chapter, sorry if it's kinda boring, the next chapter will be more interesting. I promise, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957 **


	12. The Doctor will be in Shortly

It was the day of the wedding, music was playing as everyone was setting up.

Yuzure was walking with his security guards, he gave them pictures of Kaoru, Mei, and I.

These are the three people I told you about. They may yet try something else. We cannot be too cautious. Are your men armed sir?"

They stopped walking.

"What kind of cops would we be if we weren't sir?"

The cops showed Yuzure their guns tucked away in their holders.

Yuzure smirked. "Good. Don't be afraid to use them." Yuzure then saw one of the guest. "Oh, Reverend." He started walking towards them.

A delivery truck pulled up with Kaoru and Mei in the front dressed as delivery workers. They looked over their surroundings, then Kaoru turned off the truck. They then got out of the truck and made their way to the back and grabbed onto the handles.

Kaoru smirked. "Ready Mr. Yuzure?"

They then pulled the back of the truck up, revealing me dressed up as Yuzure. I wore his infamous white tux, and had a brown wig on. I had sunglasses on to hide my eyes, and a planner in my hands.

I smirked. "Out of my way, Thinky Children." I said impersonating Yuzure's voice. "Things are about to get dirty."

I then got out of the truck and all three of us started walking towards the mansion.

Two security guards walked up to us.

"Why are you two loitering about?" I asked.

"Mr. Souh?"

I glared at them. "What are you looking at?" I stopped in front of them. "Am I the first person to accidently ask for too many botox? I think not. You should be looking out for those three awful people!" I waved signaling them to move. "Now move."

"Yes sir."

The security guards moved out of the way and Kaoru, Mei and I kept walking. I smirked to myself.

I slightly looked over at Kaoru. "I don't know why you say acting is a hard and pointless job."

"Try getting a role first."

"Hush you!"

* * *

We walked up to Tamaki's room. We all looked at each other.

"Now or never." Kaoru said.

Mei smirked. "Now." She then opened the door.

We walked up to Tamaki as he was checking himself out in the mirror.

"Hey honeybelle." I said. "Ready for your big day?"

Tamaki's smile faded and he turned around to look at us. We then grabbed him and some ribbon and tied his arms up. I stayed by the door to keep a look out.

"Dad…" Tamaki tried to scream.

But Kaoru tied a ribbon to cover his mouth. Tamaki started muffling in protest.

"See." Kaoru said. "I don't really care what you're saying."

Kaoru finished tying the ribbon and walked away from Tamaki. Tamaki gave a muffled scream. Kaoru and Mei then got more ribbon and started tying his body up. Tamaki stood there horrified, Kaoru then turned him to face him and smirked. He then pushed him with one finger and Tamaki fell to the ground. We all snickered. Then Kaoru and Mei used the rug Tamaki landed on and started rolling him up. Kyouya walked into the room and gasped. We all stopped what we were doing and looked at him.

"Kyouya!" Tamaki muffled. "Help me!"

Kyouya looked at them, then at me. I moved my sunglasses down a bit and glared at him. Kyouya sighed and walked up to Tamaki.

"Wait a minute." Kaoru said.

Kyouya ignored him and went on the side with Kaoru and Mei. He went on his knees and grabbed the rug.

"We better hurry. Yuzure's due up here any second."

Kaoru and Mei smiled as the three of them resumed to roll up Tamaki.

"I know this isn't very gentlemen of me, but I hate his guts!"

They finished rolling him up.

Kyouya looked at Mei. "Are you going to kill him?"

"No. They said no."

"Oh."

They got up and Kaoru walked over to me.

"Are you gonna help?"

"I'm pretending to be an old man. You don't want me to throw my back out, do you?"

I opened the door as Kaoru, Mei and Kyouya grabbed Tamaki.

I looked at them. "Come on."

They then carried Tamaki out of the room. We then carefully went down the stairs.

"I swear, half these people don't even know how to dress. "We heard Yuzure say.

We stopped halfway down the stairs and I looked down.

"Come upstairs." He said.

Kaoru looked to the side. "Back staircase."

We all went down the stairs and quickly went to the back staircase.

* * *

We walked out the back door.

"Sir." A guard said as one walked by.

"Mr. Souh." The other one said.

I just waved them off and when they were far enough away. I signaled everyone.

"Come on. The coast is clear."

They came out of the door and started walking back to the truck.

I walked slowly behind them. "This is a filthy and evil rug! I want it nowhere near my house today! Move it along. Thank you."

They put Tamaki in the back of the truck. Mei got in the back with him.

Kyouya looked at Kaoru. "Good luck. Anything else you need?"

"Can you drive a stick?"

Kyouya smirked and Mei closed the back of the truck.

Kyouya got in the driver's seat as Kaoru and I got in the back of the truck.

"Hold on lady and gentlemen." He then started driving.

We were all getting out of our disguises and with the sudden movement we all fell.

"Whoa!"

"Sorry." Kyouya said.

We all got Tamaki out of the rug and sat him up. We took the ribbon off his mouth.

He glared at us. "You all are so not my friends anymore."

Kaoru smirked. "Oh well, we still like you that we brought you some iced tea."

Mei got out a bottle.

"Passion fruit, your favorite. Drink some." Kaoru said.

Tamaki eyed it and moved away from it as Mei brought it closer to his face.

"Why?"

"Because it's really good, see?" Mei took a sip. "Hmm."

She brought it up to his face again.

"No."

"Drink the tea Tamaki!" Kaoru said.

"No thank you Kaoru."

Kaoru gave him a look.

"Gosh Tamaki, they did a really great job with your hair."

"Duh." Tamaki said.

"Yah, I really wish I could have hair like you." Kaoru said.

I pulled out a pair of scissors. "You want some?" I then grabbed a lock of Tamaki's hair.

"No!" He gasped. He glared at me. "You wouldn't dare."

I looked over at Kaoru. "How much do you want?"

"Just a little bit more than that." He said.

I grabbed more of his hair.

"There?"

"A little bit...Right."

"Right there?"

"Yah, perfect."

I started to close the scissors.

"Ok!" Tamaki yelled. "I'll drink the damn tea."

I put the scissors down and Mei brought the bottle to Tamaki's face.

"Drink it." She said.

He just sat there. I opened the scissors again.

"Ok!" He started drinking the tea.

"Bottoms up." Kaoru said.

Tamaki just glared at him.

* * *

We were at a hospital walking Tamaki down the hall.

"This is more fun than rush week." Mei said.

We put Tamaki in a wheelchair.

Kyouya walked up to a nurse. "Hello, I'm Kyouya Ootori, I'm here because my friend needs medical treatment."

The nurse nodded. "Yes, right away Mr. Ootori."

"Wait what?!" Tamaki yelled.

Kaoru put the ribbon back in his mouth.

I smirked. "Yah, that's right! We have an appointment."

We started following the nurse to the room.

"Souh, four o clock. We're a little early. Don't mind him, he's a little nervous. It's his big day." I gave the nurse a bribe. "You understand."

"Uh, yah. Room seven. That way."

"Thank you."

Tamaki spit out the ribbon. "Somebody call my father! Father!"

Kaoru put the ribbon back in his mouth.

"I'm not supposed to be here!" Tamaki muffled.

We wheeled him into the room and closed the door.

"The doctor will be in with you shortly." I snickered.

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Only one more chapter of this story, I know sad right. But I'm going to be writing a lot more stories after this. I'll try to post the last chapter tomorrow, but I have a lot of school things this week. But I'll try, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957 **


	13. With the One She Loves

Yuzure walked into Tamaki's room with the wedding planner. "Tamaki?" He gasped.

"What is it?" The planner asked.

"My Obeson carpet." He started walking around the room. "Tamaki, where is my carpet? Tamaki?"

The planner walked up to Yuzure holding one of Tamaki's shoes.

Yuzure gasped.

* * *

Tamaki was sitting on the doctor's chair.

Kaoru glared at him. "Admit that you're lying Tamaki."

Tamaki smirked. "Never."

"Just admit it." Mei said.

"Jamais. That's French."

I was looking at a syringe. "Tamaki, you're full of tea up to your eyeballs." I pushed some liquid out. "You gotta go sooner or later. Just tell the truth."

"I can hold out for days. I have the Souh bladder. And I know what you're up to."

Mei smirked. "What are we up to?"

"You think that...You know...Well, I'm not even going to say what I think."

"We have all day." Kaoru said.

Tamaki smirked at him then looked away and gave off a quiet whimper.

* * *

Yuzure was on the phone with the police. "Well, your first mistake officer was releasing them. Listen, they snuck back in here and stole my son. Now you got to find them!" He hung up the phone.

"Kyouya's gone as well." The planner said.

"Ok, this is a disaster. Those rotten kids are out to ruin everything. And after I practically raised them." Yuzure huffed. "I should've smothered them in their beds during one of those sleepovers." He saw one of the guest. "Oh hello, you look just lovely today."

* * *

The faucet in the doctor's office was on.

"Niagara Falls. All of the great, wondrous enormous flowing bodies of water." Kaoru said. "Whoosh."

Tamaki took in a deep breath.

Kaoru smirked. "Listen to the sound Tamaki. Like a gurgling stream, building becoming stronger, feeding into a mighty, mighty waterfall."

"Not going to work." Tamaki said in a sing song voice.

Kaoru turned off the faucet and we heard police sirens. "Oh my god! Police!" Kaoru said.

"Crap." I growled.

Tamaki smirked. "Well, well, well. Look as if the cavalry has arrived."

A doctor walked into the room. "What is going on? There are police cars all over the parking lot. Does this have something to do with you?"

Tamaki smirked. "Yes sir it does. I'm being held captive against my will."

I gave a fake laugh. "No he's not."

"Well actually…"

I shut the door before Tamaki could finish.

I walked back over to Tamaki. "Here's what's gonna happen. You're going to admit you're sleeping with Eclair." I pointed the syringes on the table. "Or all of those are being put in your body."

Tamaki just laughed.

"Tamaki, I will call the reporter from Wedding Belles and I will tell him exactly how you got that A-plus from Mrs. Peterson in Physics."

Tamaki just snickered. "Oh honey. Five minutes well spent."

Everyone just sat there disgusted.

"This is the police department. We have the building surrounded." An officer said on a loudspeaker. "Release the groom and come out."

"What the heck is going on here?" The doctor asked as he left the room.

"Hikaru, it's not gonna work." Mei said.

"But we did everything right. It should've worked." I sighed.

"I'm sorry Hikaru." Kaoru said rubbing my back.

"You're all pathetic. You thought you could trick me? Making me blurt out the truth?" He snickered. "The police are going to lock you up while Haruhi and I take a nice long walk down the aisle. Me and her and because you won't be able to tell her, my little lover Eclair too."

"You don't even love her." I growled.

"What does love have to do with marriage? Marriage is an arrangement. And I arranged for Haruhi to believe that I was letting her father stay in his apartment, but we're going to make the apartment complex into a hotel."

"Oh my God. How do you live with yourself?" Kaoru asked.

"Well, in a big house. With Haruhi, and servants, and Eclair on the side for when I get bored." He smirked. "So see. Tamaki wins and you all lose. Like it's always been." He snickered. "Like it always will be."

"Wow. That was wonderful." Kaoru said.

We all laughed and started applauding. Tamaki sat there confused.

"Better than I expected." I said.

The doctor came back in. "Can I cut now?"

"Sure." I said.

The doctor handed me a camera.

"That's it, we're coming in." The officer on the loud speaker said. "There is a lot of us."

I smirked and walked towards Tamaki. "Relax Lilly, we cut."

Mei opened the door and Lilly came in with a megaphone and a red police light.

"How did we do?" She asked.

Kaoru smirked at her. "We did great."

Everyone started applauding.

"Good job everyone." Kyouya said.

I brought the camera to Tamaki's face. He tried to take it away from me, but to no avail. He sat there and groaned.

* * *

Everyone was sitting down waiting for the wedding to start while the violin trio played the Bridal march. Everybody was looking at their watches. Tamaki was taking too long that Haruhi was already at the alter.

After the song was over, Yuzure clapped his hands.

"Wasn't that wonderful? It's just gets better every time. Play it again boys. Play it again."

The music started playing again and then there was police sirens. Everyone sat there shocked as they saw Lilly's car drive up.

Everyone got out of the car and started to drag Tamaki over. Yuzure started walking over to the alter. Haruhi stood there confused.

"We're all here now! Everything's fine." Yuzure said. He started humming the Bridal March. "Play it."

The music started playing again, we brought Tamaki up to the alter."

"Nice dress." Kaoru said.

Kyouya went up were the two new groomsmen stood.

Kaoru looked at Tamaki. "Would you like to show her the tape, or we?"

We pushed Tamaki over to Haruhi. He glared at us and looked at Haruhi. He smiled at the guest as they whispered to each other.

He looked back at Haruhi. "Uh, Haruhi, um…I have something to tell you, and…" His eyes started to water. "And it's horrible to say. But um…" He looked at his father and gulped. He then looked and pointed at us. "These wicked, wicked twins are about to show you a tape filled with lies."

We all rolled our eyes and I looked at the camera.

"They made me drink something. God knows what, and I started saying the most outrageous things. But you mustn't believe them."

Yuzure just smirked.

"No, no, no. Let's just get married and run off to one of my many, many homes. Right now. Yah, right now."

Haruhi looked over at us and we shook our heads. She then looked at me and I shook my head again. She looked back at Tamaki.

"Haruhi, love."

"Funny thing, I think you'll love." She said. "I don't want to move out of the apartment complex. I want to stay close to my dad."

Yuzure's face fell.

"What are you talking about? We're going to move into one of my mansions."

"As it turns out, I don't like living in a rich life style. And I know how much you love commoner life, so I thought this would be great for both of us."

"I'm sorry, 'great'?"

"Tamaki!"

We all looked down the aisle and saw Eclair standing there.

His face turned horrified. "Eclair, wh...what are you doing here?"

She started walking towards Tamaki. "I allowed you to trick the girl into going out with you! Not marrying her!"

"Eclair I…"

"And you got me pregnant and you were going to just marry her?!"

Everyone gasped.

"You're...pregnant?"

"Wow, I noticed you were a little fatter than usual Eclair, now we know why."

Eclair glared at me and grabbed Tamaki's ear.

"You're coming with me if you like it or not."

She pulled him down the aisle, Yuzure stumbled over to a seat and sat down.

I smirked and looked at the camera. "I guess we won't be needing this."

I looked back at Haruhi.

Kaoru smiled. "Go get her."

I smiled back and gave him the camera. I walked up to Haruhi.

"Well, that was the second weirdest wedding I've ever been to." I said.

"How about you?" She asked.

I looked at her. "Hmm?"

"Could you spend your life in an apartment living in a commoner lifestyle? No big wedding, nothing very glamours, just you and me?"

I smiled. "Well, I have more than enough money for a wedding, but if you don't want a glamorous wedding. And live in a commoner lifestyle, even though I'll need time to get used to it. But as long as you're with me, I couldn't imagine anything more wonderful."

Kaoru and Mei smiled.

I held her hands and went on one knee. Everyone gasped.

"What are you doing?"

"I may not have a ring because I threw it at a French couple the day you broke up with me. But I still love you with all my heart. Would you marry me Haruhi?"

Haruhi smiled, tears in her eyes. "Of course I will."

I stood up and we kissed each other.

"Aww." Everyone said.

The crowd stood up and started clapping. Yuzure stood up and started walking away. Haruhi and I separated, I saw Yuzure stomping away.

I snickered. "Karma's a bitch isn't it?"

Haruhi smiled. "It sure is." She looked up at me. "Oh, Hikaru."

"Yah."

"I do have some bad news. I kind of lied."

"Oh, about what?"

"We don't have to live in an apartment. You still interested?"

I smirked and sighed. "I don't know. I really wanted to be that family with eight kids and has only two bedrooms."

She just laughed at that. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Definitely yes."

We then kissed each other again.

Mei and Kaoru walked up to us. We separated.

"Ok, ok, ok, ready?" Mei locked arms with us. "I can be your bridesmaid, and Kaoru can be the best man. We have a lot of experience."

We laughed and Mei took Haruhi and me away.

Lilly walked up to Kaoru. "So it looks like you might have to stick around town a little while."

Kaoru smiled. "You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Yah."

Kaoru looked at Lilly and they kissed each other. The crowd applauded.

* * *

Three months later, Haruhi got married to the guy she really loved, me. And this wedding was a lot more fun because everyone was rooting for us. You never saw anybody happier than us on that day. Hey, but we're all pretty happy these days. Mei and Kasanoda got engaged, so we get to be a part of that. Kaoru and Lilly were growing a lot closer, they're such a cute couple. Kaoru decided to take up moms offer and become a fashion designer. Our mom almost had a heart attack. As for me, well I finally got my first major acting role in a movie playing the villain. Hey I bet in some dimension I killed a person or two. Hearing the news, I accidently broke three windows in Haruhi's and my new house, she wasn't too happy with me. Ooh and before I forget, Haruhi and I have a little surprise, we're expecting. Hopefully our kid won't have to go through this, or they're going to have a lot to deal with on their hands.

~The End~

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you like that last chapter. I'm really sad that this story is over, but I wanted to write a new story and this one was almost done, so I decided to finish it. Thank you all for supporting this story, it was actually a lot more popular then I though it would have been. I loved reading all your reviews, they made my day every time I read them. Thank you again for supporting me and this story, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957 **


End file.
